Harry Potter and the 8th year
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts as Teacher,after his seven years there & the end of the war,new feelings,friends,problems & of course the need to love and be loved by someone is what Harry is seeking for... HHr.Please R&R.Ch. 12 is up!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 After the War

_Hey you people, "We are still here" is over and a sequel maybe on the way, but this story, is something new, Harry decides to return in Hogwarts for an 8th time, this time as a DADA teacher, many surprises will find him, and he will __discover lots of things in his heart and mind... Many friends are back, many friends are gone, many friends are on the way... and love is close to him, closer than he thought... follow him at his new trip, i know we are close to the D.H. and i know many of you are scared about what we'll read... (i'm scared too). We will learn more about the seventh year through flashbacks, so be patient. Anyway, this, the first chapter is small, a bit crapy but i promise, the second chapter is MUCH better, read and i'll try upload the second chapter in 2 days. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW, i'm not sure of what i want to write actually but through your reviews.. i'll find the perfect way :D_

_I don__'t own Harry Potter, just the plot of THIS story _

* * *

_Dear Harry_

_My father is finally fine, he will be out of St Mungo's next week after almost 3 months… I wish I could come and see you, but you are still moving mate… Mom wants to see you too, we all want to see you, Ginny wants to see you…. I know you needed time, I hope you are fine, I will see you soon._

_Take care mate_

_Ron_

_Dear Harry_

_I'm happy you're finally in Hogsmeade, I'm more happy you'll be at Hogwarts this year, I knew McGonagall would accept you as DADA teacher, I'm so sorry I know I have told you I would come and visit you but I have to do some things first… But you'll see me soon, believe me. Take care of Hedwing… and your self._

_Always yours_

_Hermione_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We will be expecting you two days before the start of the new term, I need you here to meet the new professors and learn about the new rules of the school. Please come and find me at my office. I have no time for write more. See you at school._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry read the three letters many times, he was finally at Three Broomsticks' "suit", resting flat on his stomach. He had traveled allot the last three months, he needed to, after the Battle and end of the War, he started traveling, he needed time, peace. He went at Godric's Hollows like he did with Ron and Hermione before the seventh year, he traveled around Britain, changed locations every week, but now he had return, he would start his Auror training next year, he had talked with McGonagall and she accepted him as DADA teacher.

He was sad, he wanted to see Hermione and Ron so much, and none of them could visit him. Ron was about to start being keeper for the Cannons, his favorite team and Hermione would start her Healer training. They had a crush on reach other during the last year but they weren't together for long because of the Horcux Hunt and then Harry didn't know what happened after the Battle with these two, Ron never said a word for his "relationship" with 'Mione… Harry just stood by their side as the trio was in Hospital for more than a week but then, the day Hermione came out and Ron was finally conscious Harry left for his trips.

This year would be his only peaceful year at Hogwarts, world wasn't back on track yet but people was trying return in their normal rhythms , many Death Eaters were still on the lose, many were dead, others in Azkaban, and others were even free after their court judgment, like Draco Malfoy, they let him free because he helped allot with the capture of Dolohov and gave information for the dark lord.

Harry spent his last week at Hogsmeade, just walking around, drinking butterbeers and visiting the Shack secretly at afternoons, Remus was still sick after his fight with Greyback three months ago, Tonks was always next to her soul mate. Harry remembered looking at the Sack, he needed to be around… he wanted to have some more moments of peace before he is back in a school full of people… full of curious eyes and loudly whispers.

He had missed everyone so much… when he saw his best friends laying on the floor of the Great Hall, bleeding… before he lost contract… Hermione was closer to him… she was bleeding badly and she was trebling. He tried reach her body but he passed out because of his wounds and lost of powers after the Death of Him.

He though he had lost her, when he opened his eyes back in the hospital wing, Harry reached for his glasses and searched the room for Hermione between the rest of the laying bodies. When he saw her, his heart stopped racing and fell, she was so pale but her face was so peaceful, Many potion bottles were next to her on the bed-side table.

He was waiting for her to wake, when she did, he couldn't stop himself, he hugged her tight and kissed her on her lips, she didn't pull away, she didn't go on, she just stood in his hug, they didn't talk about it again. They just didn't… Harry didn't know why he had done this.. he didn't know why he hadn't regret it… he had kissed his female best friend when he didn't want to be with Ginny and didn't want to be with her again… Was that supposed to mean something? Or it was just something because of his relief for her health? The whole thing with Ginny was just a crush? He had changed so much the last twelve months… he needed more than that… that thing with Ginny, she didn't know him as Hermione did, she wouldn't understand him as She would, she wouldn't be so right in his hands as Hermione did… '_Potter! Hermione is your friend PRAT! What about Ron? You don't know what might happen between them as you were away, wow hold on, since when you care for Hermione in this way?' _he thought but still… couldn't take their kiss moment out of his mind.

He didn't need to read the books of DADA, that was his favorite lesson so he knew every lesson by heart… he was the DAs' captain after all… he packed everything and got ready for leave the room he had rent the last week. He was ready to return at his school, not as student, this he would be back as teacher… As a new person, as a free soul….

* * *

Sooo? what u think???? please review, this is the first chapter and i want to know what you think :D 


	2. Chapter 2 At Hogwarts Once More

__

Ok i couldn't resist so i added this chapter just some minutes after the first, this one is larger and answers some questions i think, please review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_**Hogwarts, Once More**_

Harry crossed the large gate and stepped inside the large grounds of the school, it was early at the morning, not more than 8:30 but he was already late, he would go to McGonagall's office and then straight to his new dorms, and then around the castle and close to Higrid's house.

He stepped inside the Entrance Hall and moved toward the Headmistress' office, the Gryffin Statue was already aside so he just let his trunk close to the wall and went up the stairs. He could easily hear many voices talking from the inside of the office, he knocked and Minerva McGonagall answered to come in, he opened the door and stepped in, before he could say a proper word a person was hugging him tightly, bushy brown hair was blocking his view and the familiar sense of vanilla filled his lugs, he immediately return the tight hug and smiled brightly, Hermione didn't let go of him for more than two minutes, when she was away she was flushed, looking at him with a huge smile.

Harry smiled back even surprised for finding her there, but his smile vanished when he looked around and saw between other people, Draco Malfoy, looking at him back with disgust.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," McGonagall said pleased to see him.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked without hesitating at all.

"Well, Mr. Potter, the ministry decided to give a second change to Mr. Malfoy and from now on, for this term at least, Mr. Malfoy will be the potion master." McGonagall said uneasy. Harry paled.

"The Ministry? Does a Death Eater's money help that much?" he particularly shouted this time.

"Harry please, we can talk about it later. Calm down." Hermione whispered and he tried relax.

"She is right Potter, what I am doing is not one of your business." Malfoy snapped and Harry felt his blood boiling.

"Ms. Chang is not here yet, but she will be the professor of the ancient Runes, and Mr. Longbotom will be the herbology since Mrs. Sprout passed by during the final battle," McGonagall said to the rest, almost 15 people around her office, "Mr. Potter will be the DADA teacher and Ms Granger will be the Transfigurations one." She said and Harry lost it, Cho would be there? And Hermione would be there, with him, for an entire year… but how? She should start training for be a Healer…

"I'll explain you later…" she smiled at his confused face.

The meeting finished in minutes since Harry had arrived, he moved for his new dorm, the DADA class, stairs was leading him at his new home for that year, Hermione was close to him, at the Transfigurations class on the same floor, they met again after 20 minutes at Head's table. Harry then released how much Hermione had changed just in three months, she was taller a bit, her hair was sorter and not that bushy like it used to be, and was she even curvier at her female sides? Harry took his eyes from her body when she was next to him, smiling for take his attention off of her breasts…

"You look …great, your hair is sorter." Harry finally said after some long moments.

"Well yeah, thanks, I decided to change some things in my life, one of these was my hair as well," she smiled at him.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't like it of course I want you here, but you should be at the Healer training right?" Harry asked as they wait until their plates were full of food.

"Well, the last year at Hogwarts was so intense and I didn't enjoy it, you know; Horcuxes, fightings… plus the Healer training needed some more money that I didn't have, but with the job here for a year I will afford it and have more money after," she smiled a bit shy.

"I could give you money," Harry said softly, knowing her pride.

"Naah, it's ok, it's pleasure for me to work here, close to the library and close… to you.." she smiled and Harry felt his heart melting.

"Ron sent me some letters, he is fine, all the Weasleys are." Harry said, their food finally appeared and they both took some potatoes and pumpkin pie on their plates.

"Oh, he did…" Hermione said clearly uneasy for Ron's mention.

"Is-is everything alright with you two?..." Harry asked worried for the answer he would receive.

"Well.. honestly…not actually…" Hermione whispered.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it…" Harry said and she nodded slowly.

"We can talk about it later, OK?" she asked and this time he nodded.

Their breakfast was over after almost twenty five minutes, the Great Hall was oddly quiet just with some of the teachers inside.

"Lets take a walk around the lake, shall we?" Harry asked smiling and Hermione nodded, they exited the castle and started walking, they first stopped in front of Dumbledore's tomb, Harry sighted deeply, Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"At least he is in peace and his dream came true.." she said softly and Harry looked at her, she had changed in the last years, she became more wise, more silent, more like… him.

"I know, I just can't believe it's all over and we lost so many, sometimes I don't know if is right for me to live and them to be dead.." Harry whispered.

"Harry listen to me!" Hermione answered a bit angry, " Every and each of us decided to be next to you because we wanted to, we lost many that night, yes, Hagrid, Charlie, Percy, Mrs. Sprout, Fluer, Bill, Mad-eye, Dean, Parvati and so many others, but we all chose to be next to you, they died in the battle but you saved all the rest, you saved all of us, so Don't ever dare to say you should be dead, because if you were dead, many of us would already be buried in our tombs, that night many Death Eaters escaped, they are still out there, I wish I could say everything is fine but it's not yet, we still need you here, your friends need you here…" Hermione said softly, Harry had never heard her talking like that the last months, and all these words were straight from her soul.

"Sorry, I just-" Harry murmured.

"It's ok," Hermione smiled, "That's why I'm here," she said and hugged him, she was so warm against him, so right in his arms, he smiled and hugged her back, he knew he would be ok, maybe not soon, but he knew he could count on her. She pulled away some moments after smiling.

"Lets keep moving," she said and he followed her as she started moving.

They walked slowly around the lake, stopped in front of Hagrid's house, smiled at each other and Harry took Hermione's hand in his, they kept moving, he started wondering what had happened between Hermione and Ron, they always had problems, but what had happened this time?

"You asked about Ron.." Hermione said and looked at the lake, _'Wow is she reading my thoughts?' _Harry wondered.

"Uhmm yes I did," Harry said and stopped when they were close to their favorite tree, they both sat down one next to each other.

"Well, we didn't know if you'll return, and we needed you, we actually needed to know you are ok, and we missed you, and then we missed each other, we tried be together…" Hermione said and didn't look at him, he wasn't that surprised about the news, but he was surprised about the past tense she was using.

"It didn't work for more that a month, we tried, he tried and I was surprised about it, but I couldn't work with it, I needed to see my parents, I lost years away from them, I wanted to be with them, and Ron wanted to be with me all the time, it was suffocating really… and when he was kissing me… it was feeling like my brother would kiss me, and he wanted to rush things, he wanted to be with me, and Molly wanted us to be together and have children and blah blah…" she said in a breath and then blushed by her revelation to her best friend.

Harry had listen to her carefully, and for some crazy reason the beast in his chest, which once was awoken and mad for Ginny now was satisfied by the fact that Hermione was single and Ron had failed to be with her.

"Uhmm I dunno what to say Mione," harry said after some moments, she turned and looked at him smiling.

"I missed you calling me like that, Ron was always calling me Herms… it's annoying to be honest, I haven't talk with him allot, we both avoiding each other, I think he is embarrassed and I think I just need time for me and my job." She said and her smile faint.

"Well, I'm happy we'll be at Hogwarts together, I mean, you know working together…" Harry said and put an arm around her shoulders she rest her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you wouldn't return… when Minerva said you had asked her of being the DADA teacher for this year… I was so happy, I was watching the owls coming to my windows and I knew they were from you, tell me about your trips, how it was so far from here?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Well I haven't many things to say… I returned to my parents' graves, just for saw them, just for talk to them, and then I was just buying tickets and traveling around Great Britain, I needed to move, to think and decide what to do.." Harry said and arrest his head on hers.

"And did you find some answers?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no, I don't know what I want or what to do, I know I want to be here, I know I need to find peace, I know I need my friends." Harry said and smiled at her, he hadn't smile the last three months, not like this.

"I missed you, and Ron very much, I really wanted you to be there, to talk to me and say that everything would be fine."

"If you had said that in a letter of yours I would run to find you," Hermione answered seriously.

"I know you would, but I also needed to be alone and think…"

"I missed your birthday..." Hermione said sadly.

"It's ok, you'll be to my next, I promise," Harry smiled at her.

"It's -funny, Ginny and Luna will be our students this year… and Malfoy and Cho and Neville will be teachers like we will," Hermione smiled.

" I know… many of these people were in the same common room with us, what you think will be having them as students?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… but I will try to be good,"

"I will try to take many points from Slytherins, whispering 50 points from Slytherins, answering wrong to my answers 100 points from Slytherins,"

"Harry!" Hermione laughed and slammed lightly his arm.

"Ok, Ok Ms Fair-teacher, I will be taking only 20 points per day.." Harry smiled and they both laughed.

"I think McGonagall wants you as Head of the Gryffindor house,"

"Really?"

"Yeah.. I think so, it's nice… last year, we were head girl and boy, this year we are teachers and you'll maybe the Head of our house, I think you can be headmaster next year," Hermione grinned.

"Oh yeah and then Auror and then Minister and then God of magic," Harry laughed and Hermione joined him, how much he had missed this simple act of laughing with his best friend. He thought about saying something about their kiss but he wasn't sure, he could easily destroy that moment of happiness, of Harmony.

"What is going on with you and Ginny?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Pardon?" Harry asked surprised.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask, I was just wondering…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, I don't care any more for her, romantically I mean… I think it was just a way to escape from my problems that time… I can't imagine my self being with her anymore…" Harry said matter-of-factly, he had thought allot about his "thing" as he could described the last months with Ginny and he couldn't find a good way to explain his actions back in sixth year, Harry had kept distance from Ginny during his seventh year and he was planning to do the same during this, her last year here at Hogwarts.

"Oh," she just said.

"Hermione I was thinking… did you remember what- what happened between us…" Harry said uneasy and Hermione looked at him seriously.

"You mean when I woke up and we—" Hermione babbled.

"And what Granger? What Potter did when you were awake?" An annoying voice asked behind them and they both jumped in surprise.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily and stood up.

* * *

I think it was already large so the Harry v/s Draco will be next chapter's essue :) please review :) 


	3. Chapter 3 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

_**OK third chapter on ;) I promise I'll try add the fourth after my return from the beach, but for now, here we are :), thanks so much for your reviews :) I appreciate your attention so much, thanks and thank the people who put my story on their alert and favorite lists :).**__** This chapter is small like the first but the fourth will be larger I promise.**_

****

* * *

****

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Gryffindor V/S Slytherin**_

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked angry and stood up, the tall ex-Death Eater came out of the tree's shadows close to the two.

"I was just walking when I hear the famous Harry Potter and his- Granger talking like love-birds." Malfoy grinned.

"We are not love-birds," Hermione said firmly and Harry felt disappointment growing in his chest.

"You know better Granger, so Potter, how was your trips? Did our Hero find peace after all?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"It was brilliant," Harry lied, "How was your trip? Ministry's rooms and back to Azkaban for more than two months? I was away, that doesn't mean I didn't know what was happening back here, how are your friends in there? Pitty the Aurors haven't arrest your bloody aunt Bella and your good friend Dolohov, I hope the wounds from my curses are still bleeding!" Harry smiled at Malfoy's sorrowed face.

"I'm innocent Potter, you want it or not, I am!" Malfoy shouted loosing his temper.

"Oh yes you are, but people's bad opinion for you is worst than any cage, believe me," Hermione said.

"Granger, I agreed not to calling you names you deserve to be called, but don't push your luck," Malfoy snapped.

Harry graped Malfoy's collar and brought him closer to him, "Listen Death Eater, dare to threat her again, and you'll have your fallen Lord's luck!" Harry hissed.

"Did I hit a sensitive spot The-Boy-Who-Ran-Away?" Malfoy asked still smiling with this annoying smile.

"Harry please, we are teachers now, we can't act like that, in two days students will be around, please, enough." Hermione said and tried stop her friend.

Harry let Malfoy's clothes and the second fell some steps behind.

"Don't dare to bother her or me again," Harry said as calmed as he could, took Hermione's hand and they started walking away.

"That wasn't necessary Harry…" Hermione said softly after some silent minutes of walking close to the castle.

"For me it was, I was hunting him for the last year, trying catch him and punish him for Dumbledore's death, I hate him, I swear I do, and now… I have to be ok with him staying here and teaching other people…" Harry almost shouted.

"I know, it's awful, you can't imagine my face when I opened McGonagall's office and found him inside, talking to her like nothing had happened the last months," Hermione said.

A long silence was now between them again, none of them was sure if they should keep talking about the matter… before Malfoy interrupted them…

"So, Harry, I have to go and unpack, then go to the library and check something about my classes with the first years… you know, I can cast Avadas and such, but I'm not sure for spells like _Feraverto_… pathetic really…" Hermione half smiled half frowned.

"Uhmm ok, I understand, I will try come to the library in afternoon," Harry smiled at her, she nodded and left, leaving him behind.

Harry didn't want to show up for lunch, he kept walking around the grounds and the inside of the castle, checking if he could still remember every little detail of secret paths and doors. Then checked his classes' books. He didn't release when the dinner time had came, he hadn't visited Hermione in the library and when he sat on the table for take his dinner Hermione wasn't there. He thought of her loosing her self in the library so he smiled, took his dinner and left for his dorms, the first day at Hogwarts wasn't that good, but it could be much much worst, so he didn't complain, next day, Cho would be back, and Neville and Hermione would be with him, and after that day, the new term would be on.

* * *

Sooo? what you think??? 


	4. Chapter 4 People and Memories are back

_**OK sorry for the late update, but i spent so many hours on the beach so i didn't release how late i was, anyway, this is the next chapter, it could be longer but i think many things are happening here so the next would be up in 2 days the longest, please review, pleaseeee, thanks everyone for the reviews and the people who added the story in their alert and favs lists. thanks allot, i will update after 12 reviews so please review guys, i have so much english to study for my last lessons and i need a good reason to go on so the reviews are the best gift for me.**_

_**In this chapter, we are watching what happened in the last Battle and some people's return, in the next one...Ron and Ginny will return... so stay tuned and remember! 12 reviews, fifth chapter up... ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**_People and Memories are back_**

_Everyone was ready in the front cage of the castle, you could her huge footsteps from outside, three giants was on the front line of attack, Hagrid, his brother Gro__wp and another giant named Bod was on the front line of the other side, the six started fighting, seven dementors were behind, Tonks, Mad-eye, Charlie, Bill, Fluer and __Flitwick__ cast their Patronus and six animals, a Werewolf, an eagle, a lion, a dragon, a vella and a bat took the dementors away, and then the first Death Eaters cast their curses and the Aurors, the DAs and the Order members answered on the same way, Lord Voldemort was in the last line, alone, in front of him, Bella and Dolohov were his last defense, Harry on the other side of the battle was on the last line as well even if he didn't want to, he knew he shouldn't be hurt by anyone so he could fight his enemy, Ron and Hermione with McGonagall was his last defense. The fight was so rough, people were casting curses at everyone, blue, red, green, golden and silver bright lights were hitting bodies and the castle's walls. Many were unconscious or dead by the first minutes, the giants were still fighting each other, Dementors were around trying to take their "meal", Harry was trying hit the Dementors and save as many as he could, his bright Patronus was hitting the awful creatures._

_Many were dead by now, Dementors were above some bodies trying find food, the giants were already done with their fight, Growp was growling with Hagrid in his hug, two heads of giants were fallen in a corner, their bodies laid in pools of blood__, Bod was dead in another corner. It was time, Lucious Malfoy was fighting with Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bellatrix was fighting with Ron, Remus with Greyback and Dolohov with Hermione and Fluer, Bill was already down for help the two young women… Harry tried help but a green light passed right next to his head._

"_I won't miss the next time, Potter," His cold voice echoed in the almost empty of alive people Hall._

"_EXPELIAMUS" Harry screamed but Voldemort stopped his attack with a movement of his white arm._

"_CRUC__IO" Voldemort screamed but Harry used a field of fire with his wand and the curse vanished when it touched the magical shield. _

"_Impressive Harry, who taught you that?" Voldemort laughed._

"_The one who helped me to destroy all the Horcuxes of yours…" Harry said and Voldemort stopped laughing and looked angry at him._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort screamed, Harry jumped behind a giant's head and the curse hit the creature's dead face._

"_Not too fast," Harry said, " Tom, you need to be faster…" _

_Voldemort's red eyes were darker in pure anger in the announce of his muggle name._

"_It's pity really, your parents are dead, your friends are dead, Black is dead, as I can see your lovely Mudblood is close to die also," Voldemort said and Harry looked around for find Hermione, he was so focused to his enemy and he hadn't look for the rest for some long minutes, Hermione was laying on the floor, Dolohov was next to her, standing, she was trebling, the __Cruciatus __had just stopped hurting her. Dolohov moved his wand in a complicated move and Hermione screamed in pain, her abdomen was slotted, blood was running out of her large wound, a pool was soon around her, Harry screamed in agony, then Snape ran close and hit Dolohov, the Death Eater fell back but stood up, mad in anger, him and Narcissa Malfoy hit Snape at the same time with the Avada, his dead body fell in the pool of Hermione's blood, Dolohov tried hit Hermione for once more but Harry pointed his wand at him and screamed._

"_STUPEFY!" The Death Eater fell some feet away from the girl, Voldemort found the perfect time and screamed. _

"_CRUCIO!" the curse hit Harry this time, he fell down, feeling the worst pains on his body and head, after some long moments Voldemort stopped tormenting him, he was smiling brightly._

"_This time, the prophesy will be right, but with me as the winner.." Voldemort smiled and got closer to Harry._

_Harry gripped his wand which had fell some inches away of him._

"_AVADA AMOUR MORTOUS MAXIMUM!" Harry screamed and a bright light came out from his wand's tip and hit Voldemort right on his chest. He screamed in agony and madness and then it was over, his body fell next to Harry's. The boy's eyes came at the same high with his enemy's dead ones. Many screams echoed around the Hall, many people in black started running away of the castle, many curses followed them and some hit them, but 5 at least had escaped. And after some moments of happy screams, screams of pain and loss started echoing, Harry's body was hurting so much, his head was ready to explode, he was sure, he looked around and saw Hermione gasping, she was still bleeding, her hands gripping as much more close her open flesh, but she was smiling at him, even now, cut in her abdomen, she was smiling at him, relieved, she then just closed her eyes still smiling, Harry lost his self in fear, was she dead? No no NO, please keep her alive. Harry tried move is body for get closer to her, but he never did, his eyes closed and then dark, screams still echoing in his ears._

Harry opened his eyes in horror and growled, he looked around his dark room.

"Bloody nightmares," he murmured sleepily and got up, never getting back to sleep for that night.

The next day Harry was the last who joined the Head table for breakfast, Hermione was already there.

"Good morning," he smiled at her, she just nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked her worried.

"Nothing, I was waiting like stupid for you in the lunch yesterday and then in the library, but it wasn't need to come huh?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Herm- I was here at the dinner…" Harry said surprised by her attitude.

"Sorry I was too tired of waiting you the rest of the day for not waiting for the dinner also," she said angry and kept eating.

"Mione.. I didn't know you were waiting for me, I thought you were tired as I was and then that you wanted some time in the library I didn't…"

"Forget it Harry, you don't have to explain a thing." Hermione said without looking at him, Harry had used to Ron's strange behavior but not to Hermione's… it was just… odd to him.

"I'm sorry," he said once more and started eating next to her.

"Neville and Cho are coming today," Harry mentioned after some minutes trying to talk to her.

"I know," she spitted and clinched her bacon with anger. Harry released what was wrong, Hermione was angry because of Cho's arrive, but why? She shouldn't be, except the fact that Cho always believed Harry had Hermione on top of everything she never did something to Hermione herself, could she? No she couldn't be jealous, of what?

"I'm happy Neville will be with us," Hermione said some moments after and pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Me too, he loves Herbology, he deserves to be the teacher of that subject." Harry said smiling at her but she was looking at her plate.

"Luna and Ginny will be here too the day after," Hermione said and her fork hit a piece of cheese and the plate through of it. Harry looked surprised again, and then released even more things, DAMN, both of his ex-girlfriends would be with him for the rest of the years, Harry wasn't sure if Cho would be interested in him, he wished not to, but he was sure Ginny would try have him back, and that was a problem… his heart was beating only for one, bushy haired, furious girl next to him…

"I'm happy you'll be here with me and I won't be alone with the two of them," Harry said and for first time that day, Hermione looked at him with the familiar care and warmth her gaze was always caring for him.

"I'm happy you won't be alone too," She said and smiled at him.

The next day Harry and Hermione were in the library, studying for their classes. Hermione was smiling at him all the time and she wasn't mad or cold at him like the day before. The doors of the Library opened and Neville showed up smiling at his two friends, both Harry and Hermione got up and hugged him, his face was scared like Bill's was after Greyback's attack that night, but Bill was now dead, next to his wife… next to so many other people who left that night for find peace.

"How are you guys?" Neville asked happily.

"We are great thanks, what about you?" Harry asked and the trio exited the library and move automatically for the Gryffindor common room.

"Fin thanks, excited and nervous for my teacher duties… many of these people were classmates…" Neville said worried.

"Don't worry Neville, everything will be fine," Hermione smiled kindly.

"I hope so, I heard Malfoy is here also," Neville asked a bit angry and disbelieved.

"He is," Harry said angrily, "He'll be the potion master." He added.

The three old friends kept talking until lunch time, they arrived at the Head table and sat one next to the other. This time the Head table was full of people, Cho Chang came inside the Hall last, she was taller than the last time remember her, her hair was sorter and she was looking… more deferent… in many ways, more old, more tired, more sad, clearly Cedric's death was still a fresh wound in her heart. She smiled at the people at the table and sat next to Harry, Hermione was on the other side of his and Neville was next to her.

"Hello, Harry," she said smiling warmly, "Hello Hermione,Neville," she said more coldly to the other two. Harry and Neville said their "hellos" but Hermione just nodded forcing a smile.

They started eating in silence, Hermione brought the matter about the next day and the beginning of the term but Cho started talking about the War and about hoe brave Harry was, making the three of them feel uncomfortable.

"I wasn't alone that night," Harry said trying put an end on this chat, "Many people were around me, helping me, many died for give me a change…" he said and by his tone the matter was over.

The rest of the lunch and the afternoon was calmed, Cho was trying talk to Harry and only and he was trying connect her with the rest of the company. At the end of the dinner, Hermione was pissed, Harry was tired and Neville was disappointed by Cho's unfinished chats about everything…

The three of them left her with the excuse of sleep's lack, as Harry was walking next to Hermione and thinking if he should now say something about their kiss, Hedwing flew inside the corridor with a letter on her leg.

"Hey you girl, I though you forgot me," Harry smiled at the owl which was now was standing on his shoulder, he took the letter from her foot and the bird flew away.

"Ron's coming tomorrow," Harry said some minutes after he had received the letter, Hermione frowned and said after some long moments.

"Well, I have to talk to him sometime… he still has hopes for me I think…" Hermione said a bit sad.

"I'm here…" Harry said surprised by his words, "I mean… if you need support, Ginny will try take me back to her…." Harry said worried.

"Don't worry, I will be here for you as well," she smiled and they both said their goodnight and left for their rooms lost in their thoughts about the next long day…

* * *

Soooo????? PLEASE review :) 


	5. Chapter 5 Ex Lovers New Lovers

_**Thank you so much for your reviews :) i hope i'll have more this time :D**_

**_This is the fifth chapter as i promised, please review and after the 20 reviews the new chapter will be ready ;)_**

**_Many of you asked abou a kiss or something, here it is, what you asked :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Ex Lovers- New **__**Lovers**_

The next day was sunny but Harry and Hermione were both tensed and worried, Cho had tried to take Harry for a walk and talk but he said he needed some time alone and she took the hint, Hermione was next to him the entire time. She was nervous as he was and scared about how to face Ron and how to look at Ginny, she knew she had to put an end in all this madness and then to do something about Harry's and hers… actions after she was awake back in hospital wing months ago.

McGonagall approached them as they entered the Great Hall late in afternoon.

"Hermione, I want you to bring the Sorting Gat in the Hall and help the new students during the reception, is that alright with you?" (she had stopped calling her with her surname during the trio's Horcux hunt).

"Sure professor, no problem," Hermione smiled proudly.

"And you Harry, I know it's new and believe me, it'll be hard at first, but I want you as head of the Gryffindor house, what you think?" McGonagall asked him.

Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled, "Sure professor, could you please inform me about my new position?" Harry finally said smiling and Hermione took and squeezed his hand.

"I will owl you later, I have to go now, please Hermione come with me for show you the Hat," McGonagall said.

Hermione moved a step but Harry kept her hand brought it close to his moth and kissed it, surprised Hermione smiled and left.

The Hall fill with students, many Gryffindor came closer to the Head table and greeted Harry happily, the Creve brothers took some photos of him also and started screaming happily for him and Hermione being teachers. Ginny ran close to him and hugged him even with the table between them, Harry smiled embarrassed and said to her they would talk later, Ginny smiled brighter and sat close to her classmates, Luna stood up from her house's table and screamed at him for attention, Harry smiled blushing as well and waved at her.

McGonagall was sat on her Head chair and was talking with Flitwick, Cho was smiling at Harry and Malfoy was looking at the Slytherin table, he had missed his seventh year but he was back now, only with that as a thought Harry was feeling furious.

Everyone sat down and some minutes after the large door opened, Hermione was in front of the little team of scared young kids. She was now wearing a beautiful hat, with a nice feather on the top, similar with McGonagall's one, everyone was whispering for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger being teachers this year.

Hermione brought the Hat in the front, stood with her back at the Head table after giving a smile at Harry who smiled back at her.

"OK, I will calling you, one by one and you'll come here, sit down and wearing the Hat, then you can go straight to your House's table," Hermione said softly and bossy to the terrified little kids.

The whole, sit down-House-clapping-wohoo thing kept almost twenty minutes, then Hermione sat next to Harry and McGonagall stood up.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. Welcome everyone to the new term, I'm glad to see the school will be full of students this year, the War is over, and everything must come back on track." She started, "To the new ones and the older students, it's forbidden for you to visit the Forest, if you want to die then find another way," she said and the older students chuckled and the new gasped.

"We have new teachers this year, Ms. Chang will be the ancient Runes teacher," people and especially the Ravenclaws started clapping, "The Herbology teacher will be Mr. Longbotom, and because of Mrs. Sprout's death, he'll be the head of the Hufflepuff house," everyone and especially the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs clapped for him, Neville blushed and waved shyly. "Mr. Malfoy will be the potion master and the Head of the Slytherin house," some people started clapping but even those were numb by the announcement. "And last, Professor Flitwick will be the new assistant director, Ms. Granger will be the Transfiguration professor," she stopped by the crazy noise from the Gryffindor table and then from the rest of the Hall, "And Mr. Potter will be the new Defense against the dark arts professor and Gryffindor House's Head teacher," The entire Hall, (including lots of Slitheryns) started screaming happily and waved at him, like the rest of the teachers, Harry stood up and smiled at everyone blushing, he than sat down, Hermione was still clapping like the rest of their house's students.

"The new Head Girl and Boy will be Ms. Luna Lovegood from the Ravenclaw House and Mr. Creve from Gryffindor House this year." Both tables started clapping in surprise.

The rest of the fist was as always great, Hermione and Harry kept talking for everything and nothing all night long, ignoring the gazes of everyone and especially two women's who were looking at them with much jealously and anger.

When the reception was over Harry and Hermione exited the Hall together.

"Hello professors," Luna approached them smiling.

"Hello Head Girl," Hermione smiled and hugged her.

"Ginny is looking for you Harry and-" she didn't have the change to continue.

"HEY GUYS, HERMY, HARRY," A familiar voice echoed in the full of people hall, Hermione froze.

Ron ran from the front door of the castle and stood next to them, hugging Hermione by the west, Harry felt like punching Ron but he just moved and hugged him friendly for take him away from Hermione.

"I missed you mate," Ron smiled at his friend.

"I missed you too Ron, how is your dad?" Harry asked satisfied with his self for taking Ron's hand away from Hermione.

"He's ok now, thank Merlin." Ron smiled and reached for hug Hermione, she smiled embarrassed and hugged him back.

"How are you?" Ron asked smiling warmly at her.

"I'm ok Ron, Harry is the head of our house this year," She said and Ron smiled at his mate.

"That's awesome mate, congratulations," Ron said smiling, having his arm around Hermione's waist again…

"Thanks," Harry said and tried find a way to take his best friend away from his life's love, a red hair girl folded her arms around him and made him stop thinking. Ginny was hugging him like her mother, bone crushing. Ron was looking happily at the sight of the four, Hermione was looking annoyed and Luna was looking at a bunch of Slytherins in the corner…

"Uhmm Hermione, I want to talk to you," Ron said and Hermione smiled scared.

"I want to talk to you to." Hermione said.

"Can we talk too?" Ginny asked.

"OK," Harry said uneasy.

Luna said her goodnight and help some students with something they wanted about detentions.

Harry started walking and Ginny followed, she took his hand on hers, he didn't even notice, his attention was on Ron, walking on the other side with Hermione's shoulders under his arm.

"So Harry," Ginny smiled.

"Yes.." Harry said.

"Now that everything is over I'm happy we all are back and happy, we are together on the way we were and I'll have you here for my last term, it's great," Ginny smiled happily.

Harry didn't know how to say it but Ginny had already planned everything in her mind.

"Ginny many things changed, I changed, and- and the thing is, I can't be with you anymore." Harry said and Ginny froze.

"Harry no, I- I thought that now, everything is over, we are fine, both, we have to be together." She said hurt.

"Look Ginny, I know you wanted to be with me, but… I just can't be with you," Harry said and sighed.

"Is because of someone else?" Ginny asked, voice ice-cold.

Harry didn't answer.

"So someone else indeed. Is it Cho?" Ginny asked and Harry didn't answer again, Ginny started crying.

"I wanted to be with you, I was waiting for you, I wanted you since I was 9, and I was reading about your story over and over again, and now, you are slipping from my hands and I can't take you back.." Ginny said between sobs and cries.

"Ginny I'm not an object; you know!" Harry snapped. "I have he right to make choices, and now without a bastard hunting me, I'm able to decide what I want," he said at her and started moving.

"FINE, LEAVE," Ginny screamed angry at him but he didn't turn to look at him. He headed for the Owlery, he entered the dirty room, full of school and student owls, Hedwing might not be there, but someone else was, a person was sat against a wall, head hidden in hair and palms. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollable, Harry rushed and kneeled in front of her, taking her face in his hand and taking her hair away from it.

"It's over, he hates – me" Hermione said and kept crying. "He doesn't even want to see me again Harry," Hermione said and hugged him, letting her legs on his right and left, Harry hugged trying avoid their odd position, him between her legs, he started stroking her back and kept her head steel from sobbing.

"Ginny is furious with me as well; you know.. she had already plans but she figured out that they won't be fulfilled.

"They both hate us, I just can't be what he wants me to," Hermione said and pulled a bit away and looked at Harry's eyes. He was smiling.

"You don't want to be with her because of someone else?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yes, there is someone else…" Harry confessed.

"Oh," she said at first, "Uhmm do I – know her?" Hermione asked as innocent as she could.

"Yes, very well," Harry said seriously.

"Uhmm is she—Cho?" Hermione asked even more worried.

"Oh god no, she is not Cho, Ginny asked the same, you know her, she is beautiful and sweet, and charming on her own sweet way, and she is helping everyone, and she is loyal and she is sitting in front of me, and I feel great between her gorgeous long legs, and she is looking at me like she is seeing a ghost, and she is freaked out because I'm her best friend, but still, I hope she will accept me, because I can't even breath not knowing where is she or if she is ok, and I can't imagine the rest of this term without her as my soul mate, I actually can't imagine the rest of my life without her…" Harry said in a breath.

Hermione was frozen, her hands were still resting on his chest, without even releasing it, she came closer to him, her wet from the tears face got closer to his pink by the blushing one, their lips just brushed, and then the heat of their passion took control, the kiss deepened, they started exploring their months with love and need and desperation, Harry's hands started stroking her back again but this time differently, her hands on his messy hair and neck. After some long minutes, oxygen was a need so they pulled apart, their lips pink from the effort to show their feelings, Harry pulled some inches away for look at her.

"I suppose that means she has the same feeling for me," Harry smiled.

"You're right," Hermione smiled at him.

"I think we have to be careful from now on," Harry said still goofily smiling.

"I think so," Hermione added, still smiling on the same funny way as well.

"You think we should go and see if everything is fine?" Harry asked her some moments after.

"I think you are right, we don't have to pay much attention, and we have classes to teach tomorrow," Hermione smiled and Harry stood up first and then gave her his hand, she took it and they both exited the Owlery, Harry put him arm around Hermione's waist, and he couldn't blame Ron he though, the feeling was great…

* * *

PLEASE review :) 


	6. Chapter 6 2 become 1

_**OK here it is, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I'm reading them over and over again and i'm so happy you like the story :) I'm leaving in 6 days for a month in islands and in Athens, that means only one thing, i can't update, i hope i can finish the story in these six days, so you have to review and i will be updating, we have to be fast for finish it before the next wednesday, plus after that month the DH will be out and i'm not sure if i will be able to write until the end of the book... So I will update after the 30 reviews, i know it's allot but i have to write the rest in less than a week and i want to be sure that you like it so, please review :) don't let me down :)

* * *

**_

_**Chapter **__**6**_

_**First Times**_

The first days at school were easier than Harry thought, Hermione was next to him. They both were visiting the library for find some peace from everyone's eyes and most of the students were asking them for the War and the Battle. Harry was happy for the Gryffindor House, it was first to the points for the cup and the Quiditch team was great even without him as a captain. When both him and Hermione had some free time, they were watching the practices of the team. Harry could be finally free and happy, Hermione was always there, smiling, touching, even teasing, now that everything was over and both of them were carefree of many things were joining the love game, without taking it too far… Harry sometimes just couldn't take his hand off of Hermione which was enjoying his attention but still, she was afraid of the rest…

Hermione's birthday came and the same day the students would have their first visit in Hogsmeade, McGonagall decided to have this time more visits at the village for help the students to be back on track with the rest of the world after the end of the War.

Harry was waiting on Hermione's class, she came out of her bedroom in the back side of the class, Crooshacks came first and with a good and loud meow "announced" his mistress' arrive, she was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress and beautiful dress robes, Harry looked at her with his jaw dropped, his hormones, her sight and their love were enough for make him want her more every passing minute.

"You look wonderful, happy birthday 'Mione," he smiled at her.

"Thank you Harry, you look very cute," she smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips, her lips tasted cherry cause of her lipstick.

"Shall we?" Harry asked pulling her in a hug, they entered the corridor and many students came closer for wish to their teacher so Harry took his arm from her body.

Everyone started moving around the village, Harry and Hermione were back with some more professors, checking if everything was fine with the students, many posters were around the wall's of the stores, announcements for the still missing Death Eaters. Harry could remember the posters with Sirius on them, an innocent man, his Godfather, the man which could be free and help him grow up, but no, Sirius was dead…

"He is in peace Harry," Hermione said softly looking at his sad eyes, "And he is protecting you from up there, I'm sure," she smiled.

"I know," he murmured, "I wish I could have Bellatrix in my hands," he said more firmly and angry. But he knew, now it was Hermione's birthday.

"OK," he smiled some moments later, "It's your birthday love, what you want to do?" he asked smiling.

"Honestly I don't know, what about a nice butterbeer at Three Broomsticks?" she asked smiling.

"Sounds great," Harry answered.

The pub was full of people, students, teachers and village citizens, Harry and Hermione found a table and sat down, many people approached them, greeted or thank Harry for the end of the war, some kids, not Hogwarts' students, asked of him autographs. Harry blushed but couldn't resist to their little faces.

"You're very nice with little kids," Hermione teased him as the second butterbeers were in order.

"Well, I'll be great with the little Granger-Potters," Harry smiled and she choked the last sips of her first butterbeer.

Harry smiled and closed his eye to her.

The ret of the evening was great as the morning, the couple was around the village, shopping, Harry hadn't plan something great for a gift but they visited Scrivenshaft's Quill and Harry bought for Hermione two brand new books about Transfigurations and All the creatures around Europe. They visited Honedukes and bought lots of candies, then they visited the Shrieking Sack.

"I missed this place," Hermione said.

"Many things reveled themselves here," Harry said.

"Harry, I don't know how many times, I have told you that, but I feel so happy for having you alive next to me. I have to tell you, sometimes, I thought we won't make it, I was afraid for every passing day but now, I can't be happier, even without Ron and his friendship I feel great being next to you," Hermione smiled and hugged him, not caring if someone might see them. Harry returned the hug and smiled.

"I love you," he said and didn't even release it. They haven't say it for all these weeks but they both knew and felt it.

Hermione pulled a bit away and looked at him, "I love you too Harry, more than you think," she said, tears in her eyes.

They stood there for long, hugged, just looking at each other's eyes, happy for being alive, not knowing that two young girls were looking at them, one, in surprise and the other in pure anger.

The couple started moving long after, coming back to the school, hand in hand, whispering love words and checking if everyone is coming back.

They returned, left Hermione's gifts in her dorm and started walking around the school, Harry knew, that day should end with the best possible way but he wasn't sure of how to do that. They took their dinner with the rest, after it, they exited the Hall and Luna approached them.

"Guys we need to talk," Luna said with a very unfamiliar serious tone on her voice.

"OK, Luna, we are listening," Hermione said smiling.

"Ginny and I know about you too, we saw you at the Sack, I'm ok with that really, and congratulations to both but she is mad at you and I'm not sure what she is about.." Luna said and the couple froze.

"Ok, thanks Luna, we'll talk to her tomorrow," Harry said and exchanged worried gazes with Hermione. Luna left and the couple started walking back at their classes' corridor talking of how they would talk to Ginny.

They reached Hermione's door and Harry still hadn't think nor a way of talking to Ginny and then to the rest of the Weasleys, nor a great super way to end the day with his girlfriend, even if had something in mind…

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said and forced a smile.

"Harry, I was wondering… we are together for almost two months right?" Hermione asked smiling, stroking his jaw and neck with her index finger.

"Yes, almost," Harry said and felt warm all over by this simple action of her finger.

"Right, why don't you come in? just for some more chatting?" she asked smiling, with a deferent smile on her face than this Harry had used to seeing.

"Sure," he said some moments after.

They both entered the dark class and moved to Hermione's dorm. Harry hadn't visit her bedroom allot, the last time he could remember it was full of books. She entered it first, moved her hand and many candles lit themselves. The room was deferent, there were books around but there was a beautiful desk, full of photos and parchments and quills, and some perfumes and lipsticks and other little things like mascaras and eye shadows. Harry grinned at the sight.

"What?" Hermione smiled blushing for have him in her bedroom, she moved her hand again and a radio in a corner started playing music.

"Nothing, I just like your bedroom, looks lots like the After-the-War Hermione," he smiled and kissed her, they both moved for her large bed and laid down, one next to the other still kissing.

"Harry, I think… I think I'm ready," Hermione gasped when the kiss was over. A soft song started playing.

"_For all the love-birds out there.. The muggle song 2 become 1." _The man on the radio said.

_Free your mind from doubt and danger  
Be for real don't be a stranger  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it_

Harry looked at her surprised and a bit scared, he kissed her again for ease both of them fears. "I think I'm ready too," he said and stoked her sides.

"Is this- you know, your first time too?" Hermione asked and stroked his neck with her hand.

"Yes, I haven't, you know, are you, you know.. protected?" Harry asked and felt his cheeks flushing.

"Oh yes I am, I'm taking a potion… anyway I am," she answered blushing too.

"Both of us fist time…" he said and kissed her neck.

"I just couldn't even imagine it with others,"

"Even with Ron?" Harry asked and regretted for mentioning him right now.

She smiled, "Specially with him, it was like having a sibling with me," she said and kissed him again, Harry moved and he was on top of her.

"I'm not sure what to do.." he said blushing and smiling.

"Me either, lets see what our instincts will do." She smiled blushed as well.

_Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

_Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one  
_

They started undressing each other, between kisses and moans. When they were finally naked, one in front of the other, they both blushed but didn't care allot, they were ready and they knew it, it was time, to be one, to know how it is.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry whispered as he was kissing her neck.

"I'll be ok, you're with me, I trust you," she moaned.

_It's the only way to be  
It's the only way to be_

Their bodies were pressed one to the other, they both looked at each other's eyes and Hermione nodded, at first there was pain for her, but soon it was gone, they started together, trying find a rhythm. They achieved it. It was great, they kept moving enjoying their own dance of love, their own music by moans and whispers and sights and love words. They hit their climaxes together, loosing the rest of the world for some brilliant moments. Then it was over, Harry collapsed onto her, with her hands stroking his head, both panting. When Harry found some more strength he moved and laid next to Hermione, taking her in his hug.

Hermione looked at him smiling some moments after, "That was the best gift ever," she smiled and kissed his chest.

"Indeed, you need to find something even greater for my birthday next year," he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I will see what I can do…" She grinned and moved her body for be closer to his face.

"I love you Mione," he said and kissed her.

"I love you too Harry, I always do," she said some moments after, they both fell asleep after some more moments of silence and happiness.

The other day they both dressed and left for breakfast, they sat down and many people were whispering as they came closer, Luna looked at them smiling from her table, trying explain them something which they didn't get from that distance. Cho looked at them and especially Hermione with anger and Minerva stood up from her chair and got closer to them.

"Harry Hermione, yesterday, Ginny sent Luna to buy her something from the Honeydukes and she went to the three broomsticks and started screaming that you two are together. It's not my business to tell you to be or not to be together, but you should do something, many people know about you, it would be easier for both of yours dignity as teachers to do something," she said and before the couple answered many owls started coming in the Hall and letting letters and packs to the students. A big black owl flew close to the table and let a red letter in front of them, nor Harry, or Hermione with McGonagall had the time to destroy the letter. It moved and an unbelievable loud voice started echoing around the now silent Hall. The voice was Ron's…

"YOU TWO! THE TRAITOR AND HIS …WITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE YOU BOTH ARE! YOU POTTER, YOU BETRAY ME ON THE WORST WAY! AND YOU HERMIONE, YOU LEFT ME FOR BE WITH HIM? HIM? MY BEST FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, NEVER! MY SISTER INFORMED ME ABOUT YOUR… THING AND MY OPINION? YOU BOTH ARE DISGUSTING!" Ron's voice screamed and then the letter destroyed itself. The entire Hall was frozen. Both Harry and Hermione hadn't move during the letter's speech. Hermione stood up first and ran away, trying avoid everyone's whispers and gazes.

Harry ran behind her, he searched for more than 20 minutes and finally found her behind Hagrid's hut, she was collapsed against a wall, crying hysterically. He approached her and hugged her.

"Hermione calm down," he whispered and kissed her head.

"Everybody knows.." she gasped.

"I know, and that is better than trying hide it from anyone, tomorrow the Prophet will have it in the front page and then, we'll be free. We are adults and we have the right to be with each other. None was bothered by three kids trying to save the world and I swear, I won't let anyone, even Ron to destroy the only relationship I ever have and want to keep." Harry said and she stopped crying so hard, listening to him.

"We have the right to do anything we want baby," he whispered, looking at her eyes.

"I don't know how to handle this," Hermione said and hugged him.

"You won't do it alone, I'm here, we are in this together, you said that to me some years ago," he smiled at her.

"The Death Eaters will know, and the Weasleys as well," she said worried.

"I know, we'll talk to Ron, he can't keep avoiding us, as for the Death Eaters, I killed their lord, I will be happy to finish them as well," he said more angry.

"Promise you'll be here,"

"I don't promise, I swear, I'll be here," Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Song by my lovely Spice Girls, ( i know... but i still like them so much.) ;)

* * *

Please review it takes less than a minutes and i love hearing your opinion. 


	7. Chapter 7 Please Understand

_**OK, i haven't 30 reviews but i had new adds of my story in alerts and favs lists, so i couldn't do something deferent than post the new chapter. Thanks VERY MUCH for your reviews :) You suggested me to find a beta and i did :) My beta is my dear SwishandFlick31 (thanks so much for your help, you did an awesome job!!). Please read and review...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Please understand**_

The next day, The Prophet had a huge picture of Harry ad Hermione on the front page. A big report about their lives as friends, and then as couple by Rita Skeeter. There were some lies about their plans for the future.

**Potter and Granger: In Love?**

_As our reporter Rita Skeeter had announced years ago, Harry –the Chosen one-Potter and Hermione-his best friend and Heroine-Granger__, are in love. The happy couple, who are teaching in Hogwarts school, tried to keep their love as a secret until last Sunday, when Ms. Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter's ex girlfriend) started spreading the word in the pub "The Three Broomsticks" about her ex and her friend. Ronald Weasley (Granger's ex and the couple's best friend) is furious at the two young wizards. Granger split up with him some days before her relationship with her other best friend and savor of the Wizarding Community. _

_(Full report for the new love pages 2-4, and chronicles of their friendship and love pages 5-9) Plus the couple's future plans, the future wedding and their professional careers. _

The entire school was talking about their relationship, and nothing else. Both Harry and Hermione, and a few professors, had to take points from the students during the lessons so they would pay attention to their books and not their individual copies of The Daily Prophet under their desks.

**-----**

After the lunch, both Harry and Hermione sent a letter to Ron with Hedwig, but the white owl returned with an answer from Mrs. Weasley.

_Harry and Hermione_

_Ron is really mad at you. I know Ginny shouldn't say everything about you, and Ron shouldn't have sent you that letter, but you have to understand both of my children. They are heartbroken! _

_Ron left today for practice with his new team,__ and he will be back in a month as he said, so please come and talk to him at the Halloween dinner. I'm sure you can floo, all the family will be here so you can talk to everyone. _

_The rest of us are fine with your choices even if we are socked about it, but Ron deserves an explanation. _

_With love,_

_Molly _

"We need to talk to him," Hermione said sadly.

"I know, and we will," Harry said smiling. They were both sitting in his bed.

"I took at least a hundred points from the four houses today and took at least 9 Prophets from the students…" Hermione said even more sad.

"I know... I did the same, especially from the Slytherins," Harry said and hugged her.

"Some sixth and seventh year are calling me 'Professor Granger-we-knew-it-Potter'," Hermione said, ready to burst in to tears.

"Well except the 'we-knew-it' part, I like the rest," Harry smiled.

Hermione looked at him, "Harry we are too young, and we have three years of trainings..." she said.

"I know, but after that, would you like to…"

"Is that a proposal for the future or something?"

"Well yeah…"

"Well yeah…" Hermione echoed, smiling.

"You mean you agree?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes," she smiled, "But after our trainings," she said still smiling.

"I agree," Harry smiled back and they kissed.

The rest of the days until the Halloween celebration were quieter. The first week was the crazy part, the rest were pretty stable. Everyone was adjusted to Harry-Hermione-new-love situation and the Gryffindors were even beaming at the couple because the Hero and Heroine of the war were together, and they were Gryffindors as well.

Only one student from that house wasn't happy for the couple: Ginny Weasley. The couple had tried talk to her more than once, but she would either run away or was shout at them, in the middle of a lesson hour or in full of people corridors. She never cared if everyone was watching them.

"I give up!" Harry shouted as he slammed Hermione's bedroom's door behind him and entered the room.

"Is she still not listening?" Hermione asked and looked at him behind her book for Transfiguration Harry had bought for her almost a month ago.

"She screamed at me like I'm an object! She said you don't deserve me and, I will understand it sooner or later," Harry said and hit his hand on the desktop.

"Harry, first, don't destroy my room please. I need both the door and my desk. Second, she is mad at us, and we know the Weasley temper level better then anyone else…" Hermione said and closed her book.

"Sorry, I just… I killed Voldemort, I—_we--_finished a war! And now, my problems are Ginny and her childish attitude!" Harry shouted and tried control his self, because he didn't want to hit or kick some other furniture.

"Harry, she will adjust to the idea, she wants it or not, the main problem is other…" Hermione placated.

"I know, we'll floo tomorrow at the Burrow and we'll try talk to him, any idea of how?" Harry asked, worried.

"Tied him on a chair, take his wand away and make him listen to us?" Hermione asked, almost sarcastically.

"Sounds brilliant!" he exclaimed. "But I don't want to imagine what will happen when he'll be free from his tides." Harry smiled sadly.

"As I can imagine, none will tell him about our arrive there, if they do, he won't be there, so it'll be a surprise for him, and that means he may even try apparate…" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I know. If he apparate, we can't do many things, but if he just want to attack to us, then we have a chance…" Harry said and sat on Hermione's bed, his head hidden on his palms. Hermione sat next to him.

"I know it's hard for you," Hermione said and stroked his back.

"It is, he is my best mate, and he is mad at me. We fought one next to the other and now he doesn't even want to see me…" Harry said and looked at her. "But I'm happy I have you, Hermione," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

--

The next day was full of noise and chatting for the celebration of the evening, Harry and Hermione didn't even release when the hours had gone. Both Harry and Hermione were in McGonagall's office.

"You are adults, both, so you can leave anytime you want, but you have to be back before the lessons tomorrow." She said serious. "But for now go and talk to Ron," She added and smiled a bit.

"Can we use your fireplace?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Sure, good luck," she said. First Hermione floo-ed to the Burrow, and then Harry followed.

They arrived one after the other. Fred and George were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Ooh, welcome Potters!" Fred greeted.

"How are the wedding plans?" George added.

"Shut up." Hermione smiled and hugged them.

"Where is he, guys?" Harry asked.

"He is upstairs, with Lavender," Fred answered.

"What? Are they together?" Harry wondered.

"Uh, probably. He isn't talking much about it." George shrugged.

"Is he still mad at us?" Hermione asked uneasy.

"Uhmm, when we mention you… he smashes the first thing he will find in front of him. But a few weeks ago, he was screaming, so he is better… I think." Fred smiled.

"Seriously guys…"

"He is still upset, but you have to talk to him," George said and his mother entered the living room.

"I knew you came!" Missus Weasley said smiling. She hugged them one after the other with her famous hugs.

"Thanks for inviting us Missus Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"No problem my dears," she smiled. Steps heard from upstairs and two flushing people, Ron and Lavender came down in the hall and then in the living room. Ron came inside smiling but his smile was gone as soon as he saw his best friends.

"You? What are you doing here?" he practically shouted.

"Hello Ron, we need to talk," Harry said.

"I have nothing to say with you two," Ron snapped.

"Ron, listen to them," Molly said softly.

"Please Ron, just give us a change," Hermione uneasily said.

Ron looked at them for a few moments.

"Okay, everyone in the kitchen! Lav, you too. We'll only be 5 minutes," Ron said quickly.

Molly, George, Fred and a disappointed Lavender left the living room.

"Okay, I'm listening, what you have to say?" Ron asked angrily and sat on an armchair.

Harry and Hermione sat on a couch and looked at each other, then at Ron.

"Okay, Ron look," Harry started.

"We didn't want to hurt you, I swear we didn't, we just- fell in love. We didn't have a thing during the seventh year. Everything started before this term. We just—both Harry and I were split up with Ginny and you. We needed to have each other Ron, it just happened." Hermione said softly.

"What about me? You split up with me and you are together. I'm learning about it from a letter of Ginny's?" Ron asked angrily.

"Ron, we were just dating, we didn't know what to say. Death Eaters are still on the loose, and we needed time for keep it secret from an entire school." Harry said.

"I can't understand you, I thought we were best friends, you should be honest with me! I always was the third one…" Ron was angry, although his voice was getting softer.

"Ron, don't say that again, you are part of our lives, Ginny started screaming in the three broomsticks, we didn't know how to handle all that. The entire school is gossiping us!" Hermione nearly whispered. "We just needed some time, and we need you, more than anyone else in our side…" she added softly.

Ron was touched by his friends' words, but still he was hurt by them. He should have known, by them, what was going on. He stood ramrod, looking at them for a few moments.

"Okay, but I need time, much time!" Ron said some long minutes later.

"We can wait as long as you want and need," Harry said quickly and smiled.

"Fine," Ron acquiesced.

"Fine," Harry and Hermione added in unison.

An uncomfortable followed.

"Hermione, could you please give a moment for me and Harry?" Ron asked some minutes later.

Hermione looked at him, scared, then at Harry. Harry nodded smiling and she smiled a bit. "Sure," she said and stood up, and left from the room.

The boys stood in silence for awhile. Ron was looking out of a window; Harry was waiting any kind of reaction, an attack, anything…

"We are friends since our first year. I was in love with Hermione since the fourth. If you dare to harm her in any possible way, I will kill you. You killed you-know-who, but if you hurt her, I swear you'll be dead." Ron threatened, still looking at the window.

Harry smiled at his friend. "I swear Ron, will take care of her. She is—she is my everything." Harry said, his voice matching Luna's dreamy voice.

"Good, because she deserves to be in good hands," Ron nodded.

"Are you dating Lav again?" Harry asked some moments later.

"Well, she is funny and if you keep the Won-Won part, she is a good girlfriend." Ron grinned and looked at Harry for first time.

"I'm happy for you, mate," Harry smiled again.

"Thank you, mate," Ron said and smiled just a bit. "We should call Hermione back; she will be dying to learn if we are killing each other." Ron added.

"She was very worried about how to talk to you," Harry said seriously.

"I can imagine." Ron said. "She is a good girl," he added, smiling softly. "The best is to go out there and eat. I'm starving!" The good old Ron was finally coming back.

The boys came out of the living room, the rest of the dinner was great. Harry and Hermione were finally accepted from the remaining Weasleys. Now, only a certain female Weasley was the last to adjust to the new facts.

* * *

Please tell me what you think :D 


	8. Chapter 8 Love & Family Problems

_**OK here is the new chapter guys. Thank you so much for the reviews :) i'm happy you like the story so much. I hope this chapter is good as the others :) As i can plan in my head the story will be over in the next days so please review and tell- suggest me what you would like to write for H/Hr, i really want to know what you think.**_

_**Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31 :-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Love-Family Problems**_

November was full of lessons and studies for students and professors. Harry and Hermione were communicating through mail with Ron. And with the rest of their friends, Ron was getting even closer to them through every passing day. Remus had finally recovered, and Tonks took a promotion and became the Head of the Aurors department.

The couple was planning for the Christmas Holidays in Hermione's class when McGonagall called them through the fireplace for a meeting.

Every professor gathered in Headmistress' office. Cho was in one corner, Malfoy on another, both looking in anger the couple. McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"This year is the first one after the war," she started, "And so I decided to have a Ball for celebrate the freedom of our community. The special person, of course, would be you, Harry, and Hermione, and some more people like: Ronald Weasley and Remus Lupin. Plus, the Death Eaters are still on the loose so it would be safer if all the students stay here in school. The Ball will be for the parents as well, it'll be something like a celebration Ball for everyone," she said calmly.

Many professors (especially male ones) looked disappointed and even worried about another Ball in just two years…

For first time, Harry was happy about it, because he had a girl to take, and she was one that he loved, too.

----

"It will be great," Hermione smiled and sat on her chair at the Head table for the lunch.

"It will, Hermione. Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" Harry smiled, sure she was going to say 'yes'.

"Well, do I have a choice?" she joked.

"No, I don't think you do," he teased and lowered his face and gave her a kiss on the lips. Many "Ooh's" around the Hall heard, and Hermione blushed.

"Now, you are exposed, so I have to be your date that night," he pointed out, pouring some pumpkin juice into his goblet.

"So it is," she nodded. "Harry?" she asked after a few moments.

"Mmmm…?" he murmured as he was drinking from his glass.

"I want us to visit my parents the morning before the Ball," she said, and then Harry choked in his juice and gasped. Many people laughed around the tables for their DADA professor's problem with his juice.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, I want you to meet them… and I'm sure they would be happy to know my first official boyfriend…" She twiddled her fingers, a bit apprehensive as to what his reaction would be.

Harry thought about it for awhile. If his parents were alive, he would certainly want them to meet Hermione. So, it was fair for Hermione's family to meet him. Especially, if he wanted to be part of a real family in the future, he mused.

"Okay, we will visit them," Harry smiled at her. She smiled bright at him and hugged him from her seat, receiving more "Ooh's" and "wow's" from the students.

----

The Ball was closer every passing day and both, Professor Potter and Granger, had their fair share of askers from others—both students and teachers—to escort them to the Ball the Christmas night.

"They never approached me as a student, what changed?" Hermione asked Harry an afternoon as they were walking around the lake.

"Well, you are even prettier. You are a Heroine of a War, and you are not the know-it-all Gryffindor you were. Now you are the sexy, Transfiguration teacher who every boy want to still from the 'Chosen one' for the Ball," Harry answered, kissing her cheek afterwards.

"Oh. Okay, Chosen one, a 'you're just prettier' was enough," Hermione teased him.

A loud crack was heard, and Dobby the house elf appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" the creature exclaimed and hugged Harry's feet tightly. Harry's body moved back by the force and Hermione gripped Harry's arm so he would stay still.

"Hello, Dobby, how are you?" Harry asked politely as the house elf got back.

"I'm fine sir, thank you. Hello Ms. Hermony," Dobby greeted Hermione.

"Hello Dobby, long time, no see." Hermione smiled at the little elf.

"Dobby was really busy the last months in Hogwarts and with Winky Miss," the elf said blushing. Both Harry and Hermione exchanged glasses and smiles.

"So Dobby, do you need something from us?" Harry asked softly.

"OH YES sir! Headmistress wanted me to tell you, she needs you right now in her office. Is about your ex-Ms, sir," Dobby said very serious.

"About Ginny?" Hermione wondered, and the elf nodded.

"Okay, Dobby thanks," Harry said.

The elf disappeared with another loud crack.

"What you think is wrong?" Hermione asked as both of them started walking fast back in the castle.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. Ginny already exposed our relationship; what else could she do?" He asked, not sure about a possible answer.

Once they reached the office statue, it was already aside. They knocked the door and McGonagall called them in.

In the office McGonagall was sat on her chair. Ginny was standing in front of the desk and Malfoy was close to the fireplace. Dumbledore was awake in his portrait.

The couple stepped inside.

"What's wrong Professor?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Well, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creeve found Ms. Weasley, during their patrol, making an Amortentia," McGonagall said looking at Ginny with anger.

"What?" Both Hermione and Harry gasped in unison.

"The matter is, as I can suspect, the potion was for you Harry." McGonagall pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure it was." Harry said looking angrily at Ginny. "What Malfoy is doing here?" he wondered not understanding why he was there.

"Well, Luna caught Ginny making it, and Mr. Malfoy helping her with the potion." McGonagall calmly explained, looking viciously at Malfoy.

"WHAT?" The couple asked, even more surprised, in unison.

"I had just caught her when Lovegood came inside and saw us." Malfoy said bitterly.

"Oh yes? Don't try to be the innocent one! You helped me with this! You just wanted revenge on Harry!" Ginny shouted at Draco, her face red with anger.

Harry didn't need to hear more. Hermione tried grasp Harry's arm, but he escaped and punched Malfoy straight in the face. Malfoy fell back and hit his back and head on the wall. Hermione griped Harry's both arms with all of her power and Harry stood still. Malfoy graped his wand, ready to curse Harry, but McGonagall was already pointing hers to him.

"Malfoy, NO!" McGonagall reprimanded. " Harry stop! Not here!"

"Harry, please…" Ginny and Hermione pleaded in unison. Harry turned around and Hermione held onto his arms tightly, making sure he wouldn't hit Malfoy again. He stood up slowly, looking at Harry with a loathing gaze, holding his nose.

"YOU!" Harry screamed angrily at Ginny, who, in return, stepped back, horrified. Hermione gripped Harry's arm even tighter.

"You! Just- grow up Ginny. Try to have some decency, for Merlin's sake! That's why you can't be with me; you never saw who I truly am. You were just seeing Harry Potter, The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and all that crap! You never saw _me_; you really thought you could take me back with a bloody love potion?" Harry shouted in a breath. Everyone was silent. Only Ginny's sobs were heard.

"That's why you will never understand what love means! Love is not a potion or a spell. It's a feeling. It's a power which helps you breathe, that helps you smile even in the worst days. That's why Hermione is here, with me, because she has this power in limits you'll never reach!" Harry continued, angry at his ex and proud for his present girlfriend. Ginny was still crying, McGonagall was smiling sympathetically at the couple, and Malfoy was trying stop the blood was running from his nose.

"I don't care about her punishment, Minerva," Harry said very seriously. "But I want her parents and Ron to learn about the event…"

"They will," Minerva assured him.

"As for you!" Harry snapped at Malfoy. "Try be in my way again, and you will soon find Voldemort in Hell, and that's a promise." Harry said angrily. He took Hermione's hand in his and they both exited the office, not looking behind them. They stepped the empty corridor for some moments until Hermione stopped walking and Harry stopped, too, looking surprised at her.

She was smiling brightly. "What?" he asked, smiling as well.

"All the things you said back there… I love you, Harry." She said smiling and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, sweetie," he answered and hugged her back. "And I believe every single word I said, you are powerful in the matter of love." He added, kissing her neck.

----

The Ball was finally twenty-four hours away. Ginny had been punished with fifty points from Gryffindor, and her parents had visited the school to be informed by McGonagall herself. Ginny didn't get expelled, but almost all of the students from the Gryffindor house weren't talking to her. Malfoy didn't have any problems after that, except that he had to spend a few hours in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, trying heal his crushed nose.

Harry was standing in Hermione's bedroom; she was in the bathroom taking a bath. She came out of the bathroom smiling. She took her wand and dried her hair with a complicated movement of her hand.

"Will you show me what dress you will wear tomorrow?" Harry asked, smiling back at her.

"Hmm… no, I don't think so," Hermione answered, smirking a bit.

"Oh come on, I want to see it." Harry nearly pleaded as he lowered his body and started kissing her neck.

"Hmm… Harry, no you won't win with some kisses. Besides, the Ball is in less than twenty four hours…" Hermione murmured, her eyes closed, enjoying her boyfriend's kisses. "I owled my parents, and they'll be waiting for us tomorrow, so we'll have lunch with them." Hermione said and Harry stopped kissing her neck.

He was so nervous about their visit at Hermione's family. He started stepping around her bedroom. Harry was sure he could face another dragon, but he wasn't sure if he could face her father as a future son-in-law…

"Harry, I know you're scared. I would be too if I had to face your parents as your girlfriend. I wish I could meet them. But believe me, my parents, and especially my mom, will love you." She said softly and hugged him.

"If your mom is as sweet as you are, then alright, I guess. The problem is your dad, though. I'm the man who stole his little flower and is now having it for himself." Harry said uneasily and Hermione chuckled.

"Awww, am I a little flower?" Hermione asked smiling, teasing him.

"Yes, and your dad will kill me for taking you away from his garden." Harry said worried. Hermione burst into laughs.

"Harry, my dad is not a murderer; you know… I don't remember telling you something like that but my parents always trusted you. They knew I was your friend and they were always wanted me to be close to you, because I was always protected."

"They knew you were alone in this world, and they never said something about the dangers we were in. Even back in fifth year, after my injuries from the Department of Mysteries, they were sure I'll be ok because you were with me all the time… And they knew we'd be safe after the war." Hermione was now smiling, and Harry stood ramrod, mainly because he didn't know her parents had so much faith in him.

"Uh… did Ron- you know, meet them?" Harry asked a few moments later.

Hermione looked at him surprised. "Well no, they knew him as my best friend like they did with you. But I never felt the need to show him to them." Hermione said, her brows burrowed in thought.

"Okay," Harry said smiling, he felt proud for be the first one Hermione felt the need to show to her parents.

Some moments went by, Harry spoke first. "Uhmm Hermione, I have seen your parents just twice. What are their names?" Harry asked embarrassed. Releasing that he was best friends with Hermione for eight years and in love with her for almost six months, he never asked about her parents' names. Hermione smiled, surprised as well, for not mentioning her parent's names never before.

"My dad's name is Edward and my mom's name is Jane, that's why my middle name is Jane," Hermione answered, smiling a bit.

"Oh ok, nice names," Harry said still a bit uneasy, looking at a muggle picture in Hermione's office. The picture had her parent's and a tinny Hermione in a pink blanket, not older than one year. The picture was still and the faces in it were smiling and happy.

Would they be happy like in the photo the day after, when Hermione would bring her boyfriend in their house?


	9. Chapter 9 The visit & the Ball

_**I'm sorry for the late update I was really busy (F4 2 was awesome;)) Thank you very much for the reviews guys :) This is the longest chapter i have write and i love it so i think you will love it too. Please review it like the rest :)**_

**__**

**_Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31 :)_**

__

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Visit**__** & The Ball**_

_Lilly, James__ and Sirius were standing in front of him. A bright white light was surrounding them. The three of them were smiling at Harry. _

"_We are so proud of you, son,__" James said first. Harry felt his heart racing._

"_We love you, Harry, and we are always close to you, even if you can't see us." Lily said and Harry felt warm tears running down his cheeks. The three people he wanted in his life the most, were right here, in front of him, talking to him. He didn't know what to do, cry in happiness (which he was already doing), or envelop them. _

"_We are happy you survived, Harry, and Hermione will always be with you." Sirius said this time. Harry smiled sadly._

"_But be careful Harry, danger is not gone yet…" James said and the three nodded. _

"_You'll face some more problems Harry. Darkness is still out there, and you have to be strong for the problems. They are closer to you than you think… "_

"_Love must win once more Harry, don't forget that, sweetheart," Lily said, smiling. _

_The trio__ smiled at him again and their figures started fading. The white light became even brighter, and Harry squint his eyes from the near blinding light…_

Harry opened his eyes in surprise. A smile was forming on his lips, but he felt worried also. _His problems weren't gone yet? Why? What else could happen? _he wondered.

He took his glasses and looked at the clock in his bed-side table. It was 9 o'clock. It was Christmas. Many gifts were waiting for him in his desk: gifts from the Weasleys, Ron, Remus and Tonks, even some students. He opened all of them and waited for the last, Hermione's gift. He had bought her a beautiful necklace with two capital 'H's' on a golden heart.

She had made for him an album, full of photos of all his dear friends. In the first page, a photo of him and his parents was there. In the next pages pictures of him, her and Ron were inside. Pictures of Remus and Tonks, Bill, Fluer, classmates, Mad-eye, the new reformed Order, Hagrid even McGonagall and Dumbledore were there. And in the last page there was a photo of him and Hermione, hugging and smiling, Colin had taken that one some weeks ago. The last page was empty but it has a note.

"_Here, we'll put a picture of us and our beautiful child, when time comes in a few years."_

Harry felt his eyes filling with tears, he wanted so much to survive this War and have a family as he never had. Hermione wanted the same, and that made him feel great.

He was ready. He would ask of Hermione to marry him, today, their first Christmas as a couple.

Harry entered through Hermione's door and stepped quietly to her bedroom. He wasn't sure if she was awake. He turned around and closed the door, and as soon as he turned around, someone's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Happy Christmas baby," Hermione greeted happily.

"Happy Christmas love," he said and kissed her.

"Your gift was great," Hermione said, showing him her neck with the necklace on it.

"Yours was way better," Harry smiled at her and kissed the spot of her nose. "I love it, especially the last, empty page…" he smiled and kissed her.

"I knew you'd like it," Hermione said as the kiss broke. "Are you ready for the visit?" She asked happily.

"Uhmm… yes," Harry said with an annoying sensation in his stomach.

"Okay, we can take our breakfast and then we can leave," she said smiling.

"Mione, I saw my parents and Sirius," Harry remembered, as she started walking toward the door. She stopped and turned around.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"What did they do? I mean did they do something or—" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, they said they are proud of me, and that they are happy for me. And they warned me that darkness is still out there and that problems are closer than I think, so they said love must win once more." Harry said slowly, trying remember every detail from the dream.

"Well," Hermione said softly and got closer to him, putting her hands around his waist. "Love will win once more, and we'll be careful, they want to protect you Harry." She smiled and he hugged her back, feeling sad suddenly.

"I wish they could be here; I wish I could bring you in my house, with them to meet you. I wish Sirius could be here, to give me advices when I'm acting stupidly." Harry sighed.

"Harry, they are here… I'm sure they are beside you—us—right now. We just can't see them. They love you Harry, even after their death they're still loving you. What power is greater than this?" She said softly and stroked his back slowly.

"You're right," he said and pulled a bit away, sighing. "They're here, with us." He repeated her words, smiling all the while.

"And I am here as well." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

The rest of the morning went by in a flurry, Harry and Hermione were ready to exit the castle when McGonagall stopped them.

"You'll be back for the Ball, right?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, we won't be late Minerva. Don't worry," Hermione reassured.

"Okay," she answered and the couple started walking again. "Hang on," she said some seconds later. The couple stopped and looked at her again.

"Just be careful," she said and smiled, the couple nodded. "And Harry, good luck," she wished to Harry like Molly Weasley would do.

"Uhm… we will, and thanks," Harry smiled not sure of his ex-professor's attitude. She nodded smiling. The couple crossed the grounds of the school and unlock magically the front gates.

"Okay, Harry, we'll appareat in King Cross, and we can take a cab to my house," informed Hermione, holding onto Harry's hand.

The couple apparated in King Cross' muggle side in dark corner. Both of them had already changed some magical money before the term, so they went to the closer candy shop and bought a nice chocolate cake (Hermione's favorite), and then took a cab.

Hermione's house was in west London, so the trip would be fairly short. The cab was out of a beautiful house almost half an hour later. Harry paid and the couple exited the car and crossed the beautiful, snow-covered garden. The house was double-decked and there were some ornaments on a tree out of a window and on the windows. Hermione smiled at Harry.

She rang the doorbell, holding the box with the cake. A few moments later, a woman in her middle forties opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful deep green dress, and she was looking like Hermione: same brown, sparking eyes; same bushy long hair; and the same sweet smile. Jane Granger smiled brightly at the couple in her house's doorstep and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm so happy you're here, darling," Jane said and let her child free. "And you are Harry, right?" She asked smiling at Harry, looking at him, examining him like her daughter did the first time she saw him years ago.

"Yes, ma'am, nice to meet you," He confirmed, a bit uneasy.

"I'm very glad to meet you too, my dear boy. Come in, come in, don't stay in the cold!" She exclaimed and made room for them to pass in. The young couple stepped in the hall and Mrs. Granger took their coats and the cake.

"Your dad is in the living room, darling," Jane said, pointing at a door in their left. Hermione took Harry's hand and led him toward that door. Harry felt his knees weaken in every step. Hermione entered the room, walking towards an armchair close to the fireplace, the same one Edward Granger was sitting on. He stood up and walked close to his only daughter. Hermione threw her self on him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her tightly back. Harry was happy watching Hermione having so much love from her parents. A love Harry had never the change to feel.

"I'm so happy you make it this year and you came home," Mr. Granger said smiling, letting go of Hermione. His smile became smaller when he looked at Harry.

"And you must be Harry Potter, the boy Hermione have been talking for all these years," Mr. Granger said half smiling, half ready to burst onto Harry.

"Yes sir, this is me, nice to meet you." Harry said more uneasy.

Hermione was really like her mom, but the serious gaze of hers was sure her father's one. He looked at Harry for some good moments from head to toe and then smiled, mirroring Harry's.

"Nice to meet you too, and welcome to my house, Harry," He said and shook Harry's hand. Hermione was smiling happily behind her dad's back.

Jane Granger came to the living room as well, and the four people sat down. Harry and Hermione sat on a double couch, Mr. Granger back on his armchair and his wife on another couch.

"We are so happy having you're here." She smiled at the young couple.

"We are happy being here mom," Hermione answered smiling. Her father was looking at Harry all the time. Hermione noticed her father's gaze and nodded to her mom.

"Hermione, why don't you take Harry upstairs, to show him your bedroom?" Jane asked, and Edward was ready to protest about letting them alone in a bedroom with a bed inside.

"I'd like to talk to your dad for a while; I'll call you when the lunch will be ready." She finished looking at her husband ready to bite him.

"Uhmm sure, mom, come on Harry." Hermione said smiling and Harry followed her upstairs.

The young couple went up the stairs and entered a room at the end of the corridor. Hermione turned the light on and a beautiful bedroom showed up. The walls were pained in soft colors of yellow. A large bookshelf was in front of a wall, a large desk was there also, full of old books and quills and photos, and a radio was on it also, with a few CDs of the Spice Girls and Madonna. A bed like the ones in Hogwarts was on a corner, and a cozy armchair was between the bookshelf and the window. Hermione smiled at Harry, which he gladly returned. He stepped inside and took the CDs in his hands.

"Hmm… Miss Granger is a pop freak, isn't she?" Harry asked. teasing her.

"Shut up! I like them! Girl power is something I believe in…" She defended herself, proud of her choice of music.

"Your dad doesn't like me." Harry said sadly, putting the CDs down.

"What? No Harry, believe me, he likes you. I'm sure he does, he just need some time of adjusting to the idea of another man in my life. Don't forget, he was always away, because I was in a school in Scotland, or fighting and he was here with mom worrying about me." She smiled softly and hugged him.

"Your mom is like you, same eyes and smile." Harry changed the subject, not wanting to talk about anything bad.

"She is indeed. And she likes you very much." Hermione said and smiled brighter.

They sat on her bed, and Hermione explained to him the history of her bedroom's furniture. Harry was looking at the pictures on her desk, there were four photos: two muggle, two magical. One was muggle with her and her family in vacations in France, most likely. Another one was muggle with her on a beach, with another girl next to her, some cousin as Harry guessed from the same bushy hair. The first magical was one with Hermione, himself and Ron, back in first year. And the other was one of himself and Hermione, hugging and letting go back in fourth year, the one Rita Skeeter had took when Hermione hugged him in fear for his life, that one was cut from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," she asked a bit uneasy knowing what Harry was looking at.

"Uhmm… for how long were you… you know… in love with me?" He asked.

"Honestly, I think I'm in love with you since third year, when we turned back in time, trying saving Sirius." Hermione said uneasy.

"Really? Why you never said a word?" Harry asked, surprised by her revelation.

"Why? Because Harry, you had to fight Dragons and water beasts and your heart was beating only for Chang," Hermione almost shouted and stood up, walking in front of him.

"And then, the fifth year came and you were with her. What could I do? We made the DA together. I tried talk to you sometimes, but I couldn't just destroy everything. And Ron was always trying to say what he was feeling, and I was just waiting and waiting.

"And then the sixth year came and you can remember how we were acting at each other. Ginny was with you and I had lost another change to talk to you, and I was sure for every passing day that Ron would talk to me. And then the Horcux hunt and the problems and the fights and death around us. I was so scared of you at every dawn.

"When you were just some feet away and I couldn't see you I was thinking you were gone. And then, after the Battle you kissed me, and I thought we were finally together, but you left, and you didn't send a single owl for an entire month. I thought you were gone, and Ron with his awful timing asked of me to be his girlfriend. And then I couldn't be with him, because the times he was kissing me I could think and imagine only you kissing me. And then you came back, and it took us so many weeks to be together…" Hermione said, tears were running her cheeks. Harry didn't know she was in love with him that long. He couldn't imagine it. He was sure she was crushed with Ron for more than two years, he never imagined she could be in love with him for the last four, almost five years.

Harry stood up and hugged her tightly. He took her tears away with his thumb. She hugged him back, desperate to show him how precious he was to her.

"Hermione, I didn't know. If I did, I'm sure I would saw clear years ago. We are together now, and I swear, none will even change that." Harry said and kissed her hard on the mouth, easing all her fears. She kissed him back, putting her hands on his hair and back, holding him close to her.

"Ahem, Hermione, Harry, the lunch is ready." Jane's voice heard from the doorstep, and the couple pulled apart blushing.

"We are coming, mom," Hermione smiled and wiped some tears were still on her face.

"Okay, just, don't repeat something like that in front of your dad please. We are dentists, not dare devils… and I don't want to be a widow," Jane smirked at the young people who were still blushing and smiling uneasy.

The three went down the stairs and entered the dining room. Edward was sat on the head of the table waiting. The lunch was already served in large plates on the table. Jane sat on his husband's right and Hermione on his left, Harry sat next to Hermione. They started eating.

"The meal is delicious Mrs. Granger," Harry commented some minutes later.

"Oh thank you dear, and please call me Jane, you both are adults now." Jane answered smiling and blushing.

"Harry, what are you thinking about a job after your year in Hogwarts?" Edward asked curious.

"Well, I want to be an Auror, sir," Harry answered.

"Dad, Aurors are people like Tonks and Mad-eye. They capture evil wizards, and like the Healers, are having very good salaries." Hermione added, showing to her father that Harry would have a good future. "And he had already much money in the wizarding bank. From his parents and his Godfather," Hermione smiled at her parents.

"Oh my darling, we knew about your parents and we learnt about your Godfather also, we are so sorry," Jane said smiling sympathetically at the young wizard.

"Thank you, Missus—I mean, Jane. They were good people. I'm sure they are protecting me from up there." Harry smiled, remembering the dream of the previous night.

The dinner went on the same mood. They finished their meal and Hermione and Jane brought the dessert. Then the two women started cleaning the dining room and Harry followed Edward in the living room. The older man went closer to a window and looked outside, then turned and smiled at Harry.

"Look Harry, I'm not that serious and scaring all the time. But I want you to understand me. I'm sure Hermione chose the best for her. But I have only her, and the last eight years I'm seeing my child in Christmas or Easter vocations, and some weeks in the summers. And every time she is back, I wish she is fine, and that she is not injured or killed. I know she is a heroine back in your world, but for me, she is my little girl I sent to a strange school years ago.

"I didn't watch her returning home, I never helped her with her studies, because everything was strange to me. And she was always a master to all the spells and potions and things she was studying like crazy. And she was always coming home, more wise, more scared for you, more worried for her self. And I couldn't even understand why, until one day, some months ago, an owl came and a letter was explaining that my little witch was badly injured. That she was close to dying. And then I released the world she was in, how horribly it could be. And even after that, she decided to return back in that school as a teacher this time.

"I need you to understand me that I never lived in a house with my child. You may even know her better than I do, because you are her friend, and for years, the man she loves. Even for the little she was here, I could saw how much she was in love with you…" Edward said and ended his speech with a smile.

Harry thought about it for some moments.

"Mr. Granger," He started.

"Please, call me Edward." He cut him.

"… Edward, I probably know your child better than you but she is the one who knows me better than anyone else. I never had parents next to me and Hermione was the first female who looked at me with sympathy and not with disgust like my aunt did. Hermione was always there, when I was angry, sad, worried or close to die. She was there, with me. I didn't know about her feelings until some months ago, but I knew she was the one which would never let me down. And she never did, to be honest. Hermione is the most precious person in my life. I hadn't released it until I saw her some moments before I passed out when we had our last stand back in May. She was there, as she was the last years. Every time I watch her crying, I bleed inside. When I watch her smiling, she's making my day. And when she said she loved for first time, I thought I was the luckiest man in the world, and I still believe it… " Harry said. "I love her, with all my heart's power." He added.

Edward was looking at him without saying a word, he then got closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can count on me and my wife as parents, Harry, we are glad to have you in the family." Edward smiled and Harry smiled back.

Hermione and Jane entered the living room, Jane holding a disk with tea and biscuits, and looked at the two men surprised. Harry and Edward smiled at the two women and the four sat down. They started talking and laughing. Harry was so happy everything was finally fine with Hermione's parents, they hadn't just accepted him as Hermione's boyfriend, but as a part of the family as well.

"Harry, I will give you some pictures of Hermione, in a clown costume, she was just four and the red nose is just brilliant on her, you'll love it." Jane smiled at Harry.

"I really want to see them," Harry answered smirking.

"MOM!" Hermione said aloud, "I thought I had destroy them all," she muttered, frustrated.

"Well, I was giving you the copies to destroy," Jane laughed.

"Oh God… and you, forget it, you won't see them," Hermione said seriously at Harry and slammed his arm a bit hard.

"Ouch! I will, your mother will show them to me the first chance she has," Harry said, still smirking.

"I sure will," Jane assured her daughter.

"Dad! Say something, please…" Hermione pleaded.

"Well, we have some pictures of you dressed as little bunny, that was the best costume and I'm sure I have the pictures upstairs." Edward said and burst into laughing, joined by Jane and Harry.

"Ok, time to leave Harry, a Ball is waiting." Hermione said and stood up, she was right, they had only two hours for the ball. The other three stood up as well.

"We'll be waiting for you to come again, please come soon." Jane said and hugged her child tightly.

"We will Jane, we promise," Harry said as she hugged him tightly as well. Edward hugged Hermione and shook Harry's hand.

"We'll be waiting," He said warmly.

The couple returned in Hogwarts in almost half an hour.

"I'm so happy your parents accepted me. " Harry said smiling.

"I'm happy too, honey," Hermione smiled and kissed him when they were both in front of her class' door. "I'll see you in a while, Okay?" she asked smiling.

"Sure, I'll come and pick you up, in an hour," Harry said and kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Hermione said and entered her class, still smiling.

Harry was ready in minutes but he knew Hermione needed her time. So he tried for more than thirty five minutes to make his hair less wild. He didn't succeed with this, so he gave up and started trying find a way of how he would propose to Hermione. He decided he would do it after the end of the ball. He had found a ring in his vault some days ago in Gringorts when he had took some money for his friends' gifts.

The ring was his mother's.

Harry looked at the ring in the small box. He closed the box and put it in his pocket, and then went to Hermione's class. He was waiting for some minutes.

Hermione came out twenty five minutes after. Harry lost his mind at her sight.

Hermione was wearing a long black dress with a big V, toning her breasts. The dress was hugging her body wonderfully. Her hair was straitened and tied in a posh ponytail, letting some curls escaping. Her makeup was soft, grey eye shadow was toning her eyes and pink lip-gloss was making her lips even more precious for Harry's mouth. He stood there for some good moments, looking at her.

"What you think?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Well… to tell you the truth, words can't describe how beautiful you are..." Harry said still looking at her like statue.

Hermione got closer to Harry and helped him with his tie. "You look great," She said and kissed him.

They left for the Great Hall; many people turned around and looked at them. Everyone started clapping as The Hero and the heroine entered the Hall. Many boys were looking at Hermione with their mouths opened. And many girls were looking at Harry with a dreamy face and Hermione with anger and surprise of her change.

Many parents came closer to them and greeted Harry for the end of the war. Harry and Hermione sat down on the Christmas ornamented table of the Head ones. Neville came in the Great Hall next to Luna Lovegood; they came closer and sat next to Hermione and Harry. They started talking happily. Ron showed up with Lavender by his side. The couple reached the other two couples and sat close to them. Remus and Tonks followed. And then, Cho with a seventh year Ravenclaw came in and after them, another couple showed up and resaved many glances of surprise and disbelief, Ron was ready to take his wand and cursed them. Ginny walked inside the Hall with Draco Malfoy beside her. Ron was ready to stand up, but Harry griped his arm and kept him down.

"Ron, not here," he said angry at the sight in front of him. Malfoy and Ginny took some drinks and sat on a table close to a corner.

"Harry's right, Ron," Hermione said softly. "You can talk to her after the ball."

"I'll kill her. First the love potion with his help, now_ that?_ What does she think she's doing? His father killed… they… they killed Bill and Fleur…" Ron said, he was already red all over his face.

The rest of the ball was interesting, but Ron was furious the entire time. The couples started dancing, and Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked on the dance floor. A slow song started by the new band "Vicious Vampires" which were the band to sing that night.

"I thought you don't like dancing," Hermione said surprised, as Harry put his arms on her waist.

"Well, many things are changed, and if Neville can, so do I," Harry said and pointed at Neville and Luna close to them.

The one song came after the other until the slow songs finished and crazy rhythms started and Harry and Hermione returned to their table. Ron and Lavender were fighting because Ron didn't want to dance for can watch Ginny from afar.

"We could have a drink somewhere else…" Hermione suggested as they stood close to the fighting couple.

"Sounds really great," Harry said, and they both left.

"Stay here, I'll bring the drinks." Harry said and Hermione nodded. He moved close to a large table with drinks and snacks and took two glasses of firewhisky. Cho showed up next to him. She smiled sadly at him.

"Hello Cho," Harry said uneasy.

"Harry, I have to tell you something really serious about Draco," she said. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" she asked.

Harry looked around and saw Hermione looking at them, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he turned to Cho. "Just for some minutes, okay?"

"Sure…" Cho said and griped his hand. They exites the Hall and stepped in a corridor to their left. Cho stopped walking and let of Harry's hand. Harry looked at her waiting what she had to tell. Suddenly, she gripped him from the collar of his robes and crushed her mouth on his. She hold him there for some moments, Harry was so surprised from her action he was numb for some good moments with his mouth on hers.

"Ha-Harry…" A weak voice heard close to them. Harry pushed Cho away, eyes wide-opened. Hermione was looking at them, eyes full of tears. She shook her head, her gaze full of pain and disappointment. She started walking away. Harry looked at Cho with a vicious gaze and ran after his love.

Hermione was already running out of the castle in the snow-covered grounds, crying. Harry was faster and he reached her in some seconds from running.

"Hermione please, listen to me," Harry said and grasped her arm and turned her around. She tried escape from his grasp but couldn't.

"How dare you, you kissing her!" Hermione screamed "You met my parents! My family!" she shouted and some couples, hidden behind trees started running scared and embarrassed.

"Mione, she kissed me," Harry said and made his grasp even tighter as she was still trying to escape.

"Let go of my arms, Harry! Now! Leave me alone!" She shouted crying. Harry forced her to come closer to him and he hugged her tightly. She started hitting him as she was crying harder. "You are --disgusting me, I-I hate you," Hermione sobbed hard.

Harry kept her still in his arms. "I love you. You know you don't hate me, I swear Hermione. I didn't kiss her. I love you. You are my everything." Harry said softly Hermione stopped hitting him so hard, and she stood in his arms, crying. They stood there for some long moments.

"Hermione, I swear I didn't do it." Harry said and pulled a bit away for look at her eyes, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked at him, her eyes red.

"Hermione, look, I know it's fast and we are young, and we'll have the wedding and kids later. We can be engaged for now, but will you marry me?" Harry asked and took the small box out of his pocket and opened it. A beautiful ring was inside with a diamond in the middle and two smaller emeralds next to it. Hermione was socked, in minutes her world was smashed and rebuild again. She looked at Harry's scared face and smiled.

"Yes, I will Harry," she choked out. She threw her self in his arms, he hugged her back tightly, wanting to show her how happy he was.

"I love you," they said in unison.

Harry pulled away some moments after, and he took the ring and put it on Hermione's finger. "It was my mom's," Harry said proudly.

"Thank you, it's wonderful." Hermione said and hugged him again. After a few seconds of gazing lovingly at the beautiful ring, her lips crushed on his. He responded immediately, kissing her back with lust and happiness and love in a kiss they would never forget.

SOooo what u think???


	10. Chapter 10 New afairs New Problems

_**The next chapter is here, thanks very much for the reviews guys :D thanks very much, i think we are close to the end. two more chapters are in my head and then... what about a sequel? maybe, in three weeks :) but for now... lets enjoy a fight ;)**_

**_Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31 :-_**

**__**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**New affairs, new problems**_

Harry and Hermione returned to the Great Hall, their arms wrapped around each other. They approached the table Ron was there, but he was alone.

"Where is Lavender?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"We fought and she left." Ron answered not looking at them, his eyes pinned on Ginny and Malfoy.

"Oh," Hermione only said.

Ron looked at his friends. Harry smiled at him and Hermione pointed her hand with the ring.

"We are engaged," Harry grinned at his best friend. Ron looked at them surprised, and some moments after he smiled.

"Congrats guys, that's great! Mom's going to lose it," He said some moments after. "Excuse me, I'm going to kill my sister now," he told them and stood up.

Harry caught his arm.

"Ron please," Harry said.

Ron took his arm away. "If you want, you both are welcome to stop me, but I have to fight with her. This bastard's father killed my brother and Fluer, a friend, a family member." Ron said angrily and started walking; both Harry and Hermione ran after him. Ron approached the table which Ginny and Malfoy was sat.

"I need to talk to you. Now," Ron said, through grit teeth, red all over his face.

"I have nothing to say," Ginny told him, looking at the trio.

"Oh yes, you have," Ron snapped and gripped his sister's arm and forced her to her feet.

"Don't touch her Weasley," Draco angrily said and stood up as well.

"Shut up, murderer," Ron snapped back. Many people around them had stopped talking, dancing, laughing or eating, and now everyone was watching the five people.

"Ron leave me alone! You are with Lavender, and your friends are with each other." Ginny said, red on the face as well.

"She is right Weasley, piss off." Malfoy shouted.

"I TOLD YOU TO _SHUT UP!" _Ron shouted, loosing his temper and taking his wand out. Harry griped Ron's arm.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Hermione said. Now everyone was looking at the five in the corner of the Hall.

They started walking out of the Hall, some students followed them. Hermione turned around. "Fifteen points from each Ravenclaw and Slitherin for not letting your professors talk in private." She said and left.

The five were in the same corridor Cho had kissed Harry before.

"Ron, it's my life!" Ginny screamed.

"Not with him! Lucious killed Bill and Fluer!" Ron shouted back.

"Right, my father, not me!" Malfoy shouted.

"Ginny, look at him, he thinks you're a blood traitor…" Hermione pointed out.

"Shut up, Mudblood." Malfoy snapped at Hermione, and Harry took his hand at the ready as well.

"You shut up Malfoy," He threatened him.

"Why Potter? What are you going to do? She is not better than my father, she killed my mother!" Malfoy shouted.

"Because your bloody mother tried to kill her!" Harry shouted back, and Draco pointed his wand at Harry, and Ron pointed his at Malfoy.

"Don't dare to cast a spell, Death Eater!" Ron shouted. Hermione took her wand as well and pointed it at Malfoy. Ginny took hers and pointed it at Hermione.

They looked at each other for some moments but none lowered his wand.

"This is pointless," Hermione said, calmed, lowering her wand first. Ginny followed, the men didn't move, looking at each other with hater.

"Harry please," Hermione said. He didn't move. Ron lowered his.

Both Malfoy and Harry stood like that, arms raised, pointing their wands at each other's hearts, locked gazes. The other three were speechless. Finally they both lowered their hands.

"Ron, you are her brother, you know what to do with that problem." Harry muttered furious. He took Hermione's hand in his and both turned around and started walking.

"_DRACO, NO_!" Ginny screamed but it was too late.

"_STUPEFY_!" Malfoy screamed and the spell hit Hermione. She fell fifteen feet forward, hitting her body on a wall and fell down unconscious.

Harry turned around blind in anger.

"_CRUCIO_!" the two men screamed at the same time. Malfoy's curse past next to Harry's right arm. But Harry's curse hit Malfoy straight on the chest, and he fell down screaming. Ginny fell on her knees next to him. Harry kept the curse for awhile and then stopped. Ron hadn't move, half socked by Harry's action, half enjoying the view of his enemy.

"I hate you!" Ginny screamed. "I HATE YOU ALL! _CRUCIO!_" She screamed at Harry, and he lowered his body and the curse hit a wall.

"GINNY!" Ron screamed in shock. He was about to run towards his sister, but then Minerva showed up.

"What are you doing here?" She saw Hermione's body. She lowered her self and cast a spell on the young witch, and Hermione's eyes opened slowly. Harry came closer, and he hugged her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"My head…" she moaned in pain.

"Everyone in my office, right now!" Minerva sternly said, looking at the marks from the curses around the walls.

Everyone followed her in her office, Ginny holding Malfoy on his feet and Harry and Ron keeping Hermione on her feet by her shoulders. Many students looked socked at their teachers, heroes and the student with Minerva in front of them.

They stepped inside the office and Harry and Ron put Hermione on a chair, Malfoy sat on another one. Ginny next to him.

"What on earth were you doing in the corridor?!" Minerva shouted for the first time, loosing her self-control.

"Malfoy hit Hermione with a stunner!" Harry shouted and Ron nodded his head. Hermione head hurt too much, so she wasn't able to say anything.

"You took your wand out first!" Ginny retorted, glaring at the two men.

"I can't believe you're with him!" Ron shouted back at his sister.

"Grow up! I'm with him, and that's not going to change," Ginny cried. "Harry used an unforgivable!" she continued.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Malfoy did the same, Ginny! Open your eyes, he did the same. We did it at the same time, but he had first hit Hermione, and she did nothing to him." Harry defended himself.

"_What_?" Minerva asked again, but none gave her much attention.

"What is your problem, Potter? You are with the Mudblood, and I'm with the one I want, so get over your self!" Malfoy snapped, losing his anger once again.

Harry lost it. He gripped Malfoy's collar and pointed his wand at his jaw.

"Say that again, and you are dead," Harry hissed.

"Harry, no!" Minerva and Ginny screamed.

Ron pulled Harry back forcefully.

"Okay, that's enough!" Minerva screamed and everyone, even Hermione, looked at her.

"I don't care about your personal problems! Harry you used a curse like that? I can't believe it, but he had already hit Hermione, so take her from here and go to the Hospital Wing," Minerva started. "Ron, go to the Burrow and tell to your parents that Ginny is expelled!" Minerva continued and everyone froze. Harry and Hermione didn't move out of the room, just stared, shocked.

"But, professor…" Ron started; Minerva raised her hand, stopping him.

"No Ron, she already made an Amortentia and cast an Unforgivable. She is out of this school." Ginny sat ramrod, eyes wide open, mouth shut.

Malfoy stood next to her. "No professor, she did it because she was furious, like Potter was when he cast the curse on me." He tried defend Ginny.

"Malfoy, you are no longer part of the school's staff members so I don't care about your opinion, I really don't. Not anymore, at least. You used the curse after your attack on Hermione. You are out as well, counting your helping hand in the Amortentia." She said calmly. Ron looked at Ginny, and tears were formed in her eyes.

"Well done sister! Your thing with him cost you your last year at Hogwarts. Well done." He said disappointed, "I will be back in a while, lead her to the Hospital wing, I'll find you there," he continued looking at Harry which nodded. Ginny was still standing there.

"You can't do this to me," she whispered in anguish.

"I'm sorry, Ginvera, but you did it…" Minerva said and nodded to Harry and Hermione to leave.

The couple started walking out of the office, down the stares and the corridors.

"I can't believe she is expelled." Hermione murmured, her hand on her head, rubbing her forehead.

Harry was holding her by the waist, and he, too, couldn't believe it.

"I know… But she deserved it, I can't believe she tried cursed me. I can't believe she is with him. They were making the Amortentia together, and now that." Harry said in disbelief. They reached the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey put Hermione on a bed. She examined her for some minutes.

"Hermione, you are ok, I'll give you a pepper up potion for the headache. It's nothing serious," Pomfrey told her.

"Okay, thanks Madam," Harry said and the Healer left.

"When I saw you hitting the wall… I remembered the night of the battle and the blood around you…" Harry said looking at her eyes.

"It's ok Harry, I just broke some portraits with my body.." Hermione smiled.

"So brave and funny…" Harry smiled and kissed her. Ron opened the doors of the Hospital wing and came closer to them.

"Mom is screaming at the office." He said and sat on Hermione's bed's edge. "I can't believe her… Malfoy is there, shouting at everyone… Why… why my brother? Why not him, that ferret?" Ron wondered, pain in his voice.

"It's ok Ron, she'll understand…" Hermione assured him.

"Yeah sure, she lost her N.E.W.T.s… and that bastard is up there and saying that he is in love with her and much more crap." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Ron muttered, hiding his head in his hands.

"He may love her indeed," Hermione said, afraid of the other two reaction. The boys looked at her like she had seven eyes.

"Hermione are you out of your mind? Did you heat your head a bit too hard? He is a Death Eater, and his is with my sister!" Ron nearly shouted. He was much too tired to actually start shouting.

"I know, I know Ron, but McGonagall accepted him in the first place. He is trying to change. Don't forget we thought about Snape as well and you saw he was with us at the end…" Hermione continued more firmly.

"This is crazy, and you know what? I don't care if he tries to be good, Sirius was right, a death eater never stops to be a death eater!" Ron shouted and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Nice Christmas…" Harry murmured in sadness.

The day after Hermione came out of the Hospital Wing, good as new. The Weasleys had left, taking Ginny with them. Malfoy had left as well and McGonagall had lied at the ministry about the reasons she dismissed Malfoy. Sluggorn would return, he had retired the previous year, but accepted to be teacher with Harry and Hermione. The entire school had learnt about the five's fight but a few knew about the unforgivable they had been cast.

Harry and Hermione found Luna during her patrol and asked her about Ginny's affair with Draco.

"Look guys, she made me promise I won't say a thing. I promised to never see the Vampires-elves if I talk about it." Luna said very seriously. Harry and Hermione exchanged frustrated glances.

"Ok Luna, look, Ginny is expelled now. We are asking you as professors, if we learn about the true reasons of this affair we may be able to bring her back here." Hermione said.

"Ohh ok, listen, I tell you what I know. Since you Harry, told her that you want to be away from her, she was looking after Malfoy. She was crushed on him more since she learnt that you two are together…" Luna stopped thinking what else she could remember. "They became a couple two months ago, and since then I was the only one who knew about it." Luna said. "As Ginny was saying, they were in love." She finished. Both Harry and Hermione were silent.

"Thanks Luna, we'll do our best." Harry said. The couple headed for McGonagall's office. On their way there Cho showed up and tried hide her self in an empty class, Hermione ran after her and opened the door of the class. Cho was there, Hermione didn't say a word, she just punched Cho hard on the face.

"Try that again with Harry, and I'll make you believe you are a Gridilou, that's a promise, Chang!" Hermione said and left the class.

The couple kept walking. Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed, closing his eye to her. The couple reached Minerva's office. Harry and Hermione tried for more than an hour to pursue McGonagall to change her mind, but they didn't succeed.

"I can't understand you. She tried use an Amortentia on you Harry, and she tried hit you with an unforgivable as well…" Minerva said concerned.

"Well, I would the same thing for Hermione," Harry said.

"Minerva, Harry, no matter how much he has been through, he still can love." A portrait spoke and everyone turned and looked the previous Headmaster smiling at them.

"Still, Ginny is expelled and I won't change my mind." Minerva said ending the chat about it. "I learnt--I actually heard--that you two are engaged, congratulations," Minerva smiled.

"Uhmm… thanks," Hermione and Harry answered both uneasy.

"If you have nothing more to say about Ginny or someone else, you'll excuse me, I have to give some instruction to Mr. Sluggorn." Minerva said smiling and stood up smiling, leaving the room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"At least we tried..." Hermione commented after some time.

"I know…" Harry murmured.

They sighed sadly.


	11. Chapter 11 Another fight another Victory

_**Ok, here we are, one more chapter and the story is over :) Thank you very much for your reviews :) I'm happy you like the story:) Someone asked pm me and asked me if i'm still watching my "We are still here", of course I do. And i'm thinking about both stories' sequels after my three weeks of vocations :) So for now, this is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review :)**_

**_Thanks my dear Beta SwishandFlick31 for her great help _**

_**Chapter 1**__**1**_

_**One more fight, one more victory?**_

The new year arrived, and the two next months were peaceful. _Daily_ _Prophet_ had announced some details about the wanted Death Eaters. Some witnesses have said they have seen the three Lestranges, Malfoy (Lucius), and Greyback close to Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione had decided to stay in the same dorm so Harry's bedroom was their house in common for the rest of the term. Hermione moved everything she needed in Harry's bedroom, so she wouldn't have to move everything around as much. They made the bed larger with a spell, and the entire school started calling them Professor Potter and Professor Granger-Potter.

The points of the four houses were really close, even Hufflepuff was close to the other three. Harry wasn't so fanatic about Gryffindor's win for the first time in his years in Hogwarts. Hermione was the one thing in his mind. Hermione was trying not to distract him a lot, but Harry was out of track even when she was stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her or when she was drinking from her cup in the Head table and some water beads were running down her jaw.

"Your hormones need to be controlled, Harry…" Hermione chuckled one night during their patrols. Harry have been pushing her against walls and sleeping portraits for more than two hours now.

"I know you like it…" Harry whispered against her neck.

"Well I do, I really –oh my- do, but we should make our patrol not to mention the noise we're making," Hermione said breathless.

"Look, I'm sure there are many people around the castle right now, trying to find the best place for snog. Relax, none will see us." Harry said and put his hand under her shirt, stroking her lower back.

"Harry, we didn't take the map tonight, we don't – oh – we don't know who is close." Hermione said trying avoid his wonderful hands on her skin.

Harry pulled a bit away, looked around with a devilish grin and then gripped Hermione by the waist and led her on the closest empty class they found. The room was very dark. They came inside soundlessly and Harry pinned Hermione against the first wall that was closest.

"What about now?" Harry grinned and attacked on her neck again, taking her shirt off of her, ripping the buttons.

"Merlin! Harry? Is that you? Is Hermione here as well?" A voice heard and the couple froze. Luna's voice was heard but the tone was different, more down to earth, more… breathless?

"Yeah Luna, that's us, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, feeling foolish for trying to talk in the dark with the head girl as Hermione had lowered her body and was trying find her lost, ripped shirt on the floor.

"Harry, where did you throw it?" Hermione asked furious. "Ooh, Lumos!" she said pointing her wand in the air and the second sock hit them.

"Err… hi," Neville said blushing furiously, he was also trying to find his shirt; Luna's hair was more bushy that it should, Hermione was blushing as well as she griped her shirt and wore it, trying keep it closed. Harry covered her with his body.

"Uh, lets not mention to McGonagall about the snogging festival of the head girl and the teacher of herbology and the snogging festival of the transfigurations and DADA teacher. Shall we?" Luna said with the familiar tone of honest in her voice. Both Harry and Hermione nodded still speechless. Neville smiled uneasy and left with Luna beside him. As the door closed Hermione started slamming Harry's arm. Harry started laughing and tried avoid Hermione's attack.

"Potter! You and your stupid hormones!" Hermione shouted, half- smiling, half- ready to cry by shame.

"Hey, hey—ouch— you wanted me to know they were here or something?" Harry asked covering his face as Hermione kept hitting him.

"I don't know, you should, now you need to pay me back for all that humiliation." Hermione said very seriously.

"Okay, okay, anything, just stop hitting me, tell me how." Harry said still chuckling.

Hermione stopped and put her shirt back on the floor. Gripped him by the collar and crushed her mouth on hers.

"You know how," Hermione said breathless grinning…

--

Hermione and Harry didn't stay in the castle for the Valentine's Day. It was their first time together and the first time as an engaged couple. The school had another visit at Hongsmeade, and everyone was around the village shopping. Ron, Tonks and Remus met with Harry and Hermione at three broomsticks for the first time after the "ball fight" as Ron was calling it in his letters. The meeting was for lunch, so the couple had enough time for spend together. Harry and Hermione were walking out of the village, watching everyone from afar and talking about their future.

"Harry, where you think we should live after the term here?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Well, I have thought about it, and I think a nice flat here or in Diagon Aley would be nice. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good, but what will you do with Grimmauld?" Hermione asked uneasy, not wanting him feel bad about it.

"I don't know, I don't want to be back in there…" Harry said and looked the hill once Sirius was hiding in and the trio had visited him during the fourth year.

"I like the idea about the flat," Hermione said trying pulled him out of his sad thoughts.

"After our training, we can have a house in the country side, can you imagine? Alone, out of Hongsmeade, with little Hermiones and Harrys running around…" Harry said and kissed her cheek.

"As I can imagine… we'll have more than two kids right?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Err… yes, at least four, a boy for start, the Auror, a girl, the healer and then another boy, the qudditch player, and then another little girl, the author. Is that a problem?" Harry asked smiling.

"Hmmm no, not at all," Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"Hermione, I didn't know what to buy for you so I did this." Harry said and took out of his robes a little box. He opened it and a beautiful melody started. "When I'll be away as an Auror, or when you'll be away with the Healers, this will remains you of me." Harry said and blushed. Hermione took the box and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll need it," she said smiling as she pulled apart and take out of her robes another box. She opened it and a pair of mirrors was inside.

"This is a way Sirius wanted to use for find you, so here it is, we can be all the time by using them, even if you need four kids, I will need help so I will talk to you through this and you will be running back home." Hermione smiled and Harry took the one mirror and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks baby." He said and kissed her. They both started walking back to the village some minutes after, they found Ron, Remus and Tonks out of the pub waiting for them.

"Hello guys, as the _Prophet_ says, you are planning your wedding, is that true?" Tonks asked.

"Hello Tonks, Remus, Ron, no it's not, we are just imagining of it," Hermione smiled and the five headed for the pub. Everyone sat on a large table, they ordered their food and in minutes they started eating. They finished their meal and then the chat started.

"I broke up with Lavender," Ron said. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we were at the Burrow and she started talking about family and kids and she wanted to try to have more than my parents had… I mean, hey, I'm a guy, I freaked out. I thought she was pregnant, and I panicked. And then she started screaming that I don't want a future with her and stuff. We are just eighteen…" Ron said furious. Remus chuckled.

"Well, if Hermione was pregnant now, I would be ok with that." Harry said completely calmed, causing the rest four to look at him surprised, including Hermione.

"Well, you were always the crazy git, like the _Prophet_ was talking about, and we just didn't want to make you feel bad about it," Ron said and the five started laughing.

Suddenly, screams started echoing from outside and before someone have the change to react a bright light and a human body smashed the shop front of the pub. Everyone burst out screaming, the five took their wands and ran out as well. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange with Malfoy and Greyback were destroying everything around them. Hermione pointed her wand in the air and cast her Patronus, letting the bright otter run to Hogwarts for call McGonagall. The students started running away in horror as the Death Eaters were running behind them. Two more men were with them but the hoots couldn't reveal their faces until they took them off by themselves. Dolohov and Draco Malfoy were the other two. As the seven saw the other fine in the side of the street, they stopped destroying everything and pointed their wands at them.

"Finally Potter, time to die," Bella spoke first, a huge scar on her face.

"You think, Bella?" Harry asked calmed and used the nickname Voldemort was using.

"Malfoy, I knew you were a piece of nothing…" Ron said angry at Draco. He didn't answer.

"Welcome Dolohov," Hermione mockingly greeted, knowing he should be in Azkaban, not Hogsmeade.

"How did you escape?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I followed Black's method and I did it, the traitor was quiet smart, pity he is in the Department of Mysteries," Dolohov said and Bellatrix laughed.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry screamed, the rest started fighting.

"_Stupefy!_!"

"_Stupefy!_!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_!"

"_Crucio!"_

Many spells hit many people, the result was a dead Rabastan Lestrage by Draco's hand, everyone was frozen for awhile.

"What did you do, idiot?" Lucius screamed at his son.

"Sorry father," Draco said and started moving across the street, standing between Hermione and Ron, "But this is my side, since the beginning of the term," Draco said.

"Traitor!!" Bellatrix screamed in hatred and pointed her wand once again.

"CRUCIO!"

"CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO"

"STUPEFY!"

"CRUCIO!"

The fight was rough, everyone now was gone, only the eleven people were fighting. Remus was fighting with Greyback like they did months ago. Tonks was hit by a stunner and she lay unconscious on the ground. Draco and Ron were fighting with Lucius. Harry was fighting with both Bella and her husband and Hermione was fighting with Dolohov.

Greyback fell down, in a pool of blood. Remus fell on the ground some moments later. Lucious hit Ron with a stunner and then pointed his wand at his son.

"You're disgusting me, like Snape, your mother would be so ashamed! CRUCIO!" He screamed and Draco fell on the ground screaming in agony.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ron screamed and the curse hit the Death Eater. "That was for Bill and Fluer," Ron murmured, and tried to stand up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dolohov screamed but Hermione hid her self behind the rubble of a shop. "Come out, come out little Mudblood, come here, I want to finish that I started three years ago… your master of potions, Snape, didn't let me finish you some months ago," Dolohov grinned and got closer to Hermione. Ron tried to hit him with a stunner, but Dolohov hit him first and Ron fell unconscious. Draco was still too weak to help her.

Harry was still fighting with the Lestranges.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed and the curse hit Rodolphus.

"NO!" Bella screamed, "Say my 'hi' to Black and your Mudblood mother, Potter," Bellatrix screamed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed, but Harry was fast enough and avoided the curse the last moment.

"STUPEFY!"

"SECTUSEMBRA!" Two screams heard and Bellatrix started laughing in madness.

"Awww… your dear Mudblood will find your bloody family sooner than you will," she said still laughing. Harry looked at his right and the same image hit him. Hermione on the ground, bleeding and trebling uncontrollably, her body tattered all over. Dolohov was standing next to her.

"Not this time," Harry whispered in agony, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed and Dolohov fell down. Harry pointed his wand on Bellatrix. "CRUCIO, SECTUSEMBRA!" He screamed and the Death Eater fell on the ground, writhing in pain. Harry ran close to Hermione, she was still half conscious. Harry didn't how to hug or even touch her, her body was torn all over. Harry's mind was racing, he couldn't let her die. She closed her eyes.

He remembered, Snape used the same… Harry started murmuring the ancient spell, Snape had used three years ago on Draco and then on Ron during the Horcux hunt. Hermione's body started being back to normal, her wounds closing, and her blood stop running. But she wasn't opening her eyes. She was still in his hands.

Harry started crying in horror, still on his knees in her blood's pool. Was she dead? There was no future with her? No kids? No flat and the house in the country side? Hermione opened her eyes some long moments later. Harry was still crying with her body in his hug.

"Harry…" Hermione murmured weakly. Bellatrix's screams had stopped…

"Hermione…" Harry whispered in panic and sock, "You are ok," He said and hugged her even tighter.

"Harry, you're -crushing me," Hermione murmured. Harry made his hug softer. "Oh Merlin. You are alive," Harry whispered and started kissing her face.

"You wanted it or not…" Hermione said smiling, still pale from the lack of blood. Harry chuckled at her comment.

"So brave and funny…" He said and kissed her lips. "We need to go to the hospital." Harry said and lifted her in his hands. Many people showed up. Minerva in the head of the team. Harry got closer to them, still having Hermione in his arms, her blood dribbling from his robes, but with a huge smile on his face.

Hermione was alive…


	12. Chapter 12 The new Dawn

_**OK everyone, this is the end of this story, I think we all need a sequel, but give me some days for rest, i wrote that story in almost a week... I'm very happy you liked it. Thanks very very much for your reviews. I will be back in three weeks, and i will start writing the sequels of both "We are still here" and this story's. Until then, please read, review and tell me if I really have to make the sequel. Thanks again for your kind words.**_

**_And of course thanks very much my dear Beta SwishandFlick31 for her help _**

_**See you in three weeks guys :) (Leave a review, i will read and answer all of them through net cafes)**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The new dawn**_

Harry was sat on that chair for more than three hours. It was already dark outside the windows. Ron was on a bed in the end of the room. Remus and Tonks in two bed close to him and Draco next to Hermione's bed. Harry was sat on a chair between their beds, his head hidden in his palms.

By the time the team with Minerva had arrived, the damaged people have been brought in the Hospital Wing. Some students were damaged but lightly. Many Aurors were still in the village, searching and helping the citizens with the damages in shops and houses. Greyback and Bellatrix even that damaged had escaped, using a portkey as the Aurors could guess for now. Everyone was after them, Harry couldn't believe she would escape again, he should finish her. It was crazy they had escaped once more. But he knew they would be captured sooner or later...

Ron was unconscious, but he would get better in a few hours. Tonks had been hit in her back, but she would also be fine. Remus had lost lots of blood, but he would recover also. Draco had a few broken bones by the Cruciatus. Hermione's body had recovered by the Sectusembra, but she had lost a lot of blood so she would be unconscious at least a few hours more.

She moved her head a bit on her pillow. Harry looked at her with a small smile, even her chest's slowly movement up and down in that slow rhythm could made him smile, assuring him she was alive. Harry raised his body after hours and gave to Hermione a kiss on her forehead. He then sat back on his chair and rubbed his own forehead.

"I'm sorry," Harry heard a voice. Draco had opened his eyes and was looking at Harry. "I'm sorry," He repeated.

Harry raised his head and looked at him. "For what, Malfoy? Being against us? Trying to kill Dumbledore? Being a Death Eater? Talking to Hermione like that you did? Calling her names? Being in both sides?" Harry asked in a breath, his blood boiling inside him.

"I'm sorry for all these things, plus for not understanding earlier." Malfoy said, his voice weak because of the pain.

"I have nothing to forgive, you didn't kill Dumbledore; you just tried. He trusted you. So the only person who has to forgive you, is Hermione. You were calling her names for all these years, in front of people. And, why? Because her parents are different. But yours are way better. Both murderess, and Death Eaters." Harry said even more angry.

"I know…" Draco said and added nothing more. "I will talk to her. Ginny is the only one with me now…" Draco said and smiled just a bit. Harry looked at him for awhile.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked. Draco nodded, not looking back at Harry.

"I can't trust you. But she is big girl, she can choose for her self." Harry said more to him self. Draco nodded smiling more. "She is a big girl. And I wanted to tell you that. I fancied her ever since sixth year, and I helped her with the Amortentia to prove that I could actually do it. I just needed to do it." Draco said.

"Why you did all that back then?" Harry asked, he didn't even know why he was talking with him and he hadn't already hit him with another Cruciatus.

"Harry, look at us, you and me. You grew up with so much hater from your family. Parents dead, but you learnt about equality. I didn't, my parents learnt me to put people in boxes. Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. I never learn, Harry. I knew what money and what power was, nothing more. When I offered my help to Ginny, I thought I was sick, because I was in love with her. Because I felt for first time fear for her and the rest of the people's opinion for me." Draco said without looking at Harry again.

"You could change earlier…"

"I know…"

"It was your choice…"

"I know…"

"Look, Mione is very good person-"

"I know…"

"She may forgive you…" Harry finished looking at her. Remus opened his eyes and Harry stood up and got closer to him, letting Draco alone.

"Is everyone fine?" Remus chocked.

"Everyone is fine Remus, don't worry, Nymph is next to you, Greyback and Bellatrix are escaped, once again but everyone is after them," Harry said and answered his unsaid question. Remus smiled at him and closed his eyes again, falling asleep.

Draco and Harry didn't talk again to each other. The doors of the Wing opened and Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley burst in the room. Molly hugged Harry tightly and went closer to Ron's bed. The rest of the family went close to Ron, Ginny smiled shyly at Harry and hugged Draco relieved. Harry didn't say a word. He just sat next to Hermione's bed, waiting.

Hours after, the room was silent. The Weasleys had left some hours ago. Ginny fought with everyone and staid next to Draco's side. Her head was resting on Draco's chest, and he was asleep too.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around.

"Harry…" Hermione murmured. Harry looked at her surprised, smiling.

"Hey..." he whispered and kissed her hand. "Don't talk, you are still very weak. You lost a lot of blood," he whispered. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, and he turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Is everyone -?"

"Everyone is fine, go back to sleep, everything is fine. Malfoy wants to ask you so he could apologize." Harry smiled and pointed his head to the bed behind him. Hermione looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Really," he confirmed. "The Weasleys were here, you have their wishes. Minerva was ready to collapse when she saw you so pale." Harry said, trying force a smile. Hermione looked at him tired, waiting for him to express his feelings. It didn't take long.

"Mione, I thought I lost you, when I saw you bleeding, next to that bastard. I didn't know what to do. I thought I was too late this time. I thought there was no future. I thought--" he didn't continue. Her index finger was on his lips, he smiled and kissed her finger.

"Shhh… I'm here. You told me, nothing will ever separate us…" Hermione smiled and stroked his lips and cheek.

---

The days after were noisy. The _Prophet_ had daily "attacks" to the Ministry about the security in the only wizarding village in Britain. The two last Death Eaters were still on the lose but as many said they should be already dead by their fight in the village. And many reports about the five Heroes and Draco's fight against his own father.

Hermione was the one who left the Wing last. Harry was still by her side after a week. He was left only when she was asleep, but he was back in minutes. The day Hermione was ready to leave, Draco and Ginny showed up in the Wing.

"Could we please talk to you for some minutes? It won't take long." Ginny said with her head lowered.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Ok, sure," Hermione said and sat on her bed, Harry sat next to her. Ginny and Draco sat in front of them.

"First, I'm sorry for the Amortentia, it was foolish and I'm really sorry," Ginny said, trying smile at both Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny, if you really mean it, it's ok…" Harry said and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said, she looked at Draco, encouraging him. He looked at Harry first and then at Hermione.

"OK, look- Hermione, I have already talked with Harry, and I'm sure he needs years for forgive me. But I owe an apology to you. I'm sorry – for everything I ever said or did to you, I'm sorry for calling you names, I'm sorry for making you feel bad because you have muggle parents." Draco said in a breath. He had lowered his face as he was talking.

Hermione looked at him for a good minute.

"Uhm, Draco, if you – like Ginny- really mean it, then, give me some time and I can forgive you…" Hermione said smiling a bit. Draco looked at her.

"You have as much time as you want, Hermione," Draco said and for the first time smiled truly at her, without sarcasm or irony in his features.

---

The term's next months gone by really fast. The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s finally finished and a great party would happen for the graduation. Gryffindor won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup as well. Harry was acting like crazy in front of other professors and only McGonagall was in the same mood with him...

Harry and Hermione had found and rent for the next three years a beautiful flat next to the Leaky Cauldron. Just for them, not too big for two people, just what they were searching for. They have been both accepted for their three-year trainings and they had already moved in their new flat. The party would happen in the Great hall at six p.m. and it would take hours.

Neville was officially with Luna, and Draco sold his family's house and with the money, he took Ginny and left for Wales, having a job in the Ministry there, Ginny decided to try to find a job as a Quidditch player. Ron was still in his favorite team, the Cannons. He had also a new girlfriend, the only female chaser of the team: Amelia Stevenson. As Ron had been saying during the spring _"The matches at home are even greater from the ones in the pitch…" _Remus and Tonks decided to marry in the last week of July. Harry and Hermione would be the best man and maid of honor. But until then, everyone was ready to celebrate for the end of the term.

The party was great, students, and professors were dancing with each other. The celebration kept until the first hours of the day after. Harry took Hermione's hand and he led her outside, having a bottle of wine in his other hand. The sun had already started rising because of the summer in Scotland.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, flushed by the dancing.

"Lets go and watch the dawn, come on," Harry smiled at her and they started walking around the lake, a soft breeze caressed their faces. Harry sat down first, Hermione, between his legs, under their favorite tree in the grounds.

"Just twelve months ago… An entire year has already gone since then…" Hermione whispered. She rested her back against Harry's chest.

"I know… we'll never have a peaceful year here, as students or teachers…" Harry smiled sadly, kissing Hermione's neck.

"I'm happy it finished, at least like that…" Hermione said, smiling in the same tone.

"I think, our kids will be more peaceful than we were…" Harry said smiling. They were both looking at the dawn behind the trees of the forest. Hermione turned and looked at him ready to burst into laughing.

"Don't lie to me, professor Potter. Children with our genes _can't_ be peaceful." They both laughed and kissed for some long, good moments.

"I love you," they said in unison. Harry took the bottle of wine and raised his arm a bit.

"To us," He said and drunk some sips. He handed it to Hermione, she took the bottle and rose her arm.

"To the new dawn," She said and drunk some sips as well. The couple shared another kiss and kept watching the dawn, the start of something new…

Their future…

_**END**_


End file.
